Ace in the Hole
by porcelaindakota
Summary: Sequel to Joker's Wild. Joker's back, and looking for revenge. But when Slade's thrown into the mix, can the Titans take him down...while fighting the greatest heroes of all time?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey peoples. Does anyone know if we're allowed to respond to reviewers or not? I keep hearing conflicting reports. Otherwise, I'd thank you all by name. I'm sorry that this took awhile to get up—I just started high school on Monday.** I'm seriously gonna need all the reviews I can get. **I have a basic sketch of the plot in my mind, but if it changes along the way, you were warned. _

_Italics are either a flashback or someone thinking. _

_Oh, and in case anyone who hasn't read "Joker's Wild" is reading this, you might wanna read that first. You might not know what's going on otherwise. Okay, I think that's all…here's Chapter One of "Ace in the Hole!"_

* * *

Starfire effortlessly breezed over the water's surface. Her smile dazzled, as the setting sun's rays ricocheted off of the warm waters beneath the Tameranian girl. She was flying on the bay just outside of Titans' Tower.

She turned and headed back towards the tower, in particular, to a boy standing at the beach's edge, beckoning her towards him. She increased her speed, dropping her hands down to inches above the water.

Robin called to her. "C'mon, Star, the movie's starting!" She nodded at him, and increased her velocity even more, as larger and larger waves began to form beneath her gliding form as a result of her speed.

As she neared Robin, her hands dipped down into the ocean's balmy waters. She quickly took aim at the Boy Wonder, who still had no idea what was going on. Finally, as she drew within feet of the water's edge, she cupped her hands underneath the surface and formed small, weak starbolts. He finally realized what she was doing, and turned to run for it. But it was too late. The starbolts exploded underwater, and a small wave crashed onto him.

Starfire landed, giggling innocently, as Robin lifted himself up from the sand on which he had face-planted. He walked over to her, covered in sand, with a fake scowl plastered on his face.

"Robin!" Starfire cried upon seeing the look on his face, and thinking it was real. "I am so sorry, Robin, but I could not resist, and…" he put a finger on her lips to silence her. He grinned flirtatiously at her.

"Just tell the others I need to take a shower before I can watch. And…" he said slowly, running his finger along her jaw line, as Star watched, amused, at Robin's behavior. "You might have to deal with the consequences." Her eyes widened and she smirked at him.

"What consequences might those be, Robin?" To answer her, Robin pulled her face near his and kissed her heatedly, and then abruptly pulled away. Starfire's face was covered in sand. She scowled at him.

Starfire opened her mouth to let off a retort, but was cut off by their teammates' yells to hurry up.

"Robin! Star! C'mon, hurry up! I don't wanna miss this movie!" Beast Boy screamed, jumping up and down. "Dude, why are you covered in sand?" he asked, as Robin and Starfire jogged up to them. Starfire giggled as Robin blushed deeply, and scowled at Beast Boy.

"None of your business. Look, let me just wash off really quick and…" he looked up. Even from outside, the Titans could hear their alarm.

"Titans, GO!"

* * *

(Cook's Electronics.)

Red X blasted down the door to the electronics store. With luck, he could grab a few TVs and computers, scare a couple passerby, and jet out before the Titans showed up. He quickly tied up the employees using only simple rope, and none of his X-goo, (what the heck is that stuff?) as he no longer had his suit's utility belt.

X grabbed as many electronic devices he could carry, (two MP3 players, a laptop, and a small TV), and dashed out the door. Normally, he would have been able to take much more, but because of his loss of the utility belt, he had no support on the tech end, making it just him and a few crude weapons, against the world. Not even a getaway van. He sighed as he opened a sewer's manhole. _Gotta make a living…_

Just before X could climb into the sewer, the lid glowed black and slammed back down, narrowly missing X's face. He leaped up, and stared back at the battle-ready faces of the Teen Titans.

"Surprised to see me?" X asked in his trademark mechanical voice.

"Surprised you'd try to pull a job without the belt. I thought you were smarter than that, X," Robin smirked at him.

"At least I'm not covered in sand." X smirked back at Robin, knowing what was coming next.

Robin's eyes narrowed, and he pointed heroically at X. "Titans, GO!" Immediately, a sonic cannon blast swept X off his feet and slammed him into a nearby dumpster. The lid shut with a resounding crash.

Beast Boy, in the form of a rhino, charged down the dumpster, in which X was still entrapped. He closed in, and, in one sweep of a mighty horn, catapulted it high into the sky. It soared over the head's of four of the Titans, as the fifth took flight.

Starfire readied her starbolts as the dumpster drew nearer. Finally, with a loud battle cry, she bombarded the flying dumpster with a steady stream of starbolts. The dumpster exploded, and X fell to the ground, defeated and unconscious.

Robin grinned. He hadn't moved since they had confronted Red X. "Nice job, team." He glanced at Starfire, who beamed back, as the police's sirens resounded behind them, announcing the authority's presence. The officers professionally and rapidly cuffed X's waking form, loading him into a patrol car.

"All right!" Cyborg punched the air above his head. "Who wants waffles?" Beast Boy grabbed Raven and shoved her into the T-car, which was parked nearby. Cyborg climbed into the driver's seat, while Robin and Starfire got in behind him. Robin turned to Cyborg.

"I can take a shower when we get home, right?"

* * *

(Underground lair, many miles away. Gears are creaking eerily in the shadows.)

Slade watched the Titans' victory through a screen in his underground hideaway, the eyehole in his mask narrowly slightly.

His voice echoed through the room. "Yes, celebrate, young Titans. For you shall soon find," he paused for a moment, as the on-screen Cyborg gave a particularly raucous cheer, "that there will be nothing to celebrate about."

"You mean we can't have a party?" These words hung in the air, as their originator stepped forth, out of the darkness.

Joker, cackling all the while, skidded in on a wheelie-chair. He stopped next to Slade and the TV screen he was watching, spinning on the spot in his chair.

"We will have a party, but as for the Titans…" Slade's sentence drifted off, as he observed his colleague, who had now stopped spinning suddenly.

Joker menacingly jerked his finger across his neck in an emphatic, threatening gesture. "…It'll be curtains.."

_Okay, there's chapter one. Like I said, I seriously need reviews. I would also enjoy it if you guessed what was going to happen, but that's just for my own sadistic entertainment. Please review! I think this chapter was okay, but…if it wasn't, please tell me! I thought it was only kinda mediocre. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I'm gonna take a chance and respond to everyone:_

_Alexandru van Gordon- You're right, Slade and Joker is a match from hell. I'm gonna try hard to make them in character…it'd kinda hard sometimes to write for Slade, and then Joker, who's at the complete opposite end of the spectrum. And no, S and J (or whatever the hell you called them) didn't send X. But X does come back in the story, so stay tuned! (And yes, you were obviously way too high on soda or something else…)_

_Koriand'rX'hal- I really hope you do like it. I think this'll be better than Joker's Wild, if I can make it work. And hasn't Joker always been cracked?  
MonkeyMolly- Muchas gracias! _

_Locket101- Thanks for the review. Read on!_

_Starfire4ever- Thanks for the awesome review!_

_RobStar119- I think I'll have more of both action and romance in this one—it all comes down to this huge fight, and there's a bunch of little huge ones. (Contradictory much?) Please review again!_

_Kikofreako- I love Slade and Joker together too. And, surprisingly, X isn't working for Slade or Joker. You'll just have to wait and see. _

_Tigerchic121- I hope you like this!_

_TAS14- Thanks for the kindness. I hope you like this chapter too. _

_Amara Aquilla- Here's the new chapter! Sorry if it took awhile! I hope you like it! _

_Burning Fantasy- Whoa, you were kinda…hyper…when you reviewed, but that's okay. It sounded like something I would write. Here's the chapter, no weasels, please. _

**If I missed you, I'm seriously sorry. Again, if you read the story, I'd really prefer you review, even if you didn't think it was that great. Reviews just make me happy. And when I'm happy, I write more. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and if the updates get kinda spaced out, it's because I just started high school on Monday. I'm trying to make it all work, so bear with me. This chapter mainly should just set some later stuff up. Here goes:**

* * *

(Underground lair…Slade and Joker.)

Slade stroked his chin, deep in thought, as he replayed the Titans' battle scenes from various fights over and over on the giant screen before him. Behind his pensive form, the Joker stood, poking a robot over and over, as its mechanical eye flashed menacingly at him. He gasped in delight as it took a swipe at him, and he dodged nimbly.

"Quit your child's games. We have work to do," Slade impatiently pushed himself up from his seat, glaring at the Joker from behind his mask. "We must set the plan into motion now. You know the risks if we do not act quickly."

"Yes, yes I know. Shall we cease the shenanigans and get on to the fun?" Joker grinned up at him, and giggled quietly. "I want to see this through just as much as you," he said, in a voice as serious as he could muster.

Slade's eyes narrowed, and he stalked silently over to his control panel on the far wall. He lifted a microphone and spoke into it.

"Begin Phase 1."

* * *

(Titans Tower.)

Robin stepped out of the warm steam of the shower, a towel wrapped comfortingly around his waist. He reached over to the bathroom counter and fastened his mask securely on his face. He quickly dressed, and, finally, still pulling on his last boot, emerged from the bathroom, steam hissing out of the cracks of the door, with his hair, sopping wet, dripping water all over his face.

Just in time to hear the yells from the living room.

Robin's masked eyes widened, as he sprinted down the hallway, and quickly punched in his access code for the doorway into the living room. The door opened with a 'swoosh,' and he stared in dismay at the sight before him.

Tofu was splattered all over the walls, as well as a sticky white substance that looked suspiciously like soymilk. Cyborg stood in the kitchen, covered in the vegetarian goods, while Starfire hid behind him. In the middle of the room were Beast Boy and Raven, both of whom had large splotches of tofu up and down their bodies, including a large stripe on Beast Boy's face. Both of the teens were red in the face, from screaming at each other, and Beast Boy clutched a large, wooden spoon, while Raven held a book.

"Dude! You like, blew up my lunch!" Raven's eyes narrowed, and her grip on her book tightened.

"I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't been stuffing it in my face."

"I wasn't stuffing it in your face!"

"You got it on my book!"

"Who cares about your book? You blew up my lunch!"

"You were asking for it."

"I was not! You just wanted to blow something up!"

"I did not!" At this point, Raven's eyes converged into four red, glowing slits. "You're just immature!"

"You're creepy!"

" I am not!" Black tendrils of energy began to swirl around her.

"You're a freak, demon-girl!"

Raven's eyes widened, and morphed back into her normal, indigo sapphires. She stared at Beast Boy for a moment, who seemed to have just comprehended what he had said. He reached out to her. "Raven…" he said, his expression softening.

She wrenched herself from his grasp, her eyes lowered. So he wouldn't see the tears. "Just get away from me." She whipped around and strode past the still agape Robin, flying into the hallway to her room. Beast Boy stared after her retreating form.

"What did I just do?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Robin said commandingly, stepping down from the entryway. "What happened here?"

Beast Boy looked down at his feet, and squirmed guiltily. "I was stuffing it in her face. I wanted her to try some tofu, instead of her herbal tea, and I was cramming it in front of her, and I dropped some on her book. So, she got mad, and…we started yelling at each other." He chanced a glance at Robin for a moment. "You saw the rest."

Robin's eyes narrowed into slits. He stepped towards Beast Boy, opening his mouth to say something, but surprisingly, BB spoke first.

"I'm gonna go apologize now." But before he could take a step, the alarms went off.

There was trouble in Jump City. More than anyone could have ever imagined.

(Downtown…by the Pier/Carnival thing. Think about "Haunted," and the seismic generator sites. The carnival/pier thing.)

Slade's robots had done quite a number on the pier. Rides were destroyed, a dock completely unearthed, and a small fire was burning, though contained, a few hundred yards down from the beach.

One droid bent down to a young girl, reaching for her arm. But before he could make contact, a bird-a-rang abruptly soared through the air and severed its arm. It whizzed around and returned to its owner, the Boy Wonder, who stood stoically on the beach, the Titans in formation around him.

"Titans, GO!"

Immediately, the Titans launched into battle, savagely destroying Slade's robot cronies. While the other Titans were taking down Slade's robots, Robin avoided the brunt of the fight, heading inwards, towards the carnival. Inside his mind, questions were racing. What was Slade's target here? And why was it so important he needed a few hundred robots?

Robin ducked a flying robotic arm and surveyed the scene ahead of him. Panicked populous; normal. Destroyed rides; normal. Destroyed robots; normal. Destroyed…hold it. Robin had just spotted a single robot-minion dashing through the crowds, with a piece of heavy machinery perched on its back. Robin instinctively gave chase, darting through the milling carnival-goers, leaping over a cotton candy machine, and evading the occasional airborne object.

The robot was heading towards a deserted section of the pier. It leaped down from the wharf to the beach below, landing carefully, as to not break the machine on its back.

Robin prepared to jump and follow the android, but suddenly, 20 of Slade's other robots leapt down from nearby buildings and rocks, to cut the Boy Wonder off from his target. He extended his bo-staff menacingly, and stared down the small robotic squadron. He would have to take them down quickly: otherwise, the robot with the machine would get away.

A robot leapt at him, and the battle began.

* * *

(Slade/Joker, the underground lair.)

The two super villains watched the Titans' progress silently. Even Joker was not speaking, or rolling on his wheelie chair. Instead, he stood next to Slade, who was again seated, though in a dignified, intimidating manner.

"All is going according to plan," he said in his trademark, gravelly voice. "The Titans have no idea…"

* * *

(Robin at the pier thing.)

Robin shoved his staff through a robot, and turned as another prepared to attack, falling at him from above. Robin quickly threw a bird-a-rang through its chest, and it fell, sparking disturbingly. He turned and scoped out the final droid, and, with another quick flick of a bird-a-rang, had it down for the count.

Robin gazed down at the rocky coastline beneath the pier, and, without a moment's hesitation, jumped down and landed skillfully on the coarse sand.

A laser suddenly flashed out from behind a wooden support beam. Robin jumped to the side, but was not quick enough. While avoiding a major hit, he had been grazed on his shoulder. Before him, Slade's final android stood, though no longer carrying the bulky machine. Robin growled and extended his bo-staff one more time, twirling it in his fingers.

"HI-YA!" Robin lunged at the android, shoving his bo-staff straight through its torso. As Robin's staff plunged into its chest, the robot's claws ripped through the thin material on his shirt, briefly grazing into the Boy Wonder's skin. However, after its attack, Robin agilely jumped free of its range, as it fell to the ground, sparking and crackling in defeat.

Gotta find that machine…Robin began to sprint haphazardly through the maze of beams under the pier, his boots sloshing through the wet, gritty sand. Finally, he turned a corner and saw it. "No," he whispered to himself.

He recognized it immediately. It was a seismic generator.

Robin ran up to it, kneeling down beside the sinister weapon, reaching towards its control panel, intent on deactivating it. But, as his hand neared the keypad…

A strange force field activated around the generator, electrocuting Robin with full force. He was held in place for one moment by the electricity surging through his body. But then, the current abruptly stopped. He fell away from the strange machine, uttering a mangle cry of pain and shock, as the Titans appeared behind him.

"Robin!" Starfire flew rapidly to his side, crouching down at his level as he lay, semi-conscious on the sand, his breaths shallow and difficult. She put a hand to his face, casually gracing his forehead. "He will be all right, yes?" she looked up to Raven.

"He should be…let me heal him." The Tameranian stepped away, unsure, as the empath's glowing hands moved over the fallen Boy Wonder. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" He slowly regained full consciousness.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beast Boy examined the generator. Both had immediately recognized it for a seismic generator, and Cyborg could easily deactivate it. He reached a tentative hand onto its control pad. Nothing. Apparently, zapping Robin just about totaled its defensive system. Cyborg quickly punched in a command with expert ease, and the generator shut off easily, glowing for a moment, and then simmering down. By this time, Robin was fully awake.

"It's a seismic generator! It…" Cyborg lifted a hand, smirking smugly, to silence him.

"Dude, I know. We already took care of it. Danger's over now." Starfire, on the other hand, looked more confused than ever. She tore her eyes from Robin, facing the others.

"But please, is this not unlike Slade? We foiled him much too easily. Perhaps this was only a--"

"Diversion," Beast Boy breathed, as more of Slade's robots seemed to materialize all around them, converging in the darkness beneath the pier. They all stood ready, in battle stance. But that didn't prepare them for what was coming next.

The Joker stepped out from the shadows, smirking at the five teens.

"Hey, kiddies! How's the beach today? A little sun, a little sand…"

"JOKER!" Robin's eyes narrowed until they were just slits. He began to stride towards Joker, determined to take out this madman who had nearly destroyed his life twice, until Starfire and Cyborg pulled him back forcefully.

"Robin, it is so good to see you again. But, enough with the formalities," Joker said, waving his hands in the air, still grinning down at the Titans. "I'm just here to deliver a message." As he said this, Joker whipped a small, metallic communicator through the air. It soared over the sand and landed with a small thud at Starfire's feet. She looked around at the others nervously, and then activated the device.

Almost immediately, a small holograph of Slade appeared, his image flickering slightly above the communicator.

"Hello, Titans. I suppose you're wondering why you were able to disable my generator so quickly." It was not a question, but a statement. Trust Slade to know exactly what was running through his opponents' minds. "But you're still in the dark. Let me enlighten you." The hologram of Slade turned and walked to the back of his dark room, and pulled down a map of the city.

"Seismic generators, much like the one you just disabled. All over the city, not just on the fault lines. You try to disable one…I activate the others. A massive earthquake, its epicenter—the entire city. Thousands would die," he said simply. The Titans could only stare. "We placed them during our charade earlier today."

"What's your game, Slade?" Robin asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"In order to save your precious city from death by earthquake, you all will work for me," Slade's visible eye narrowed. "If you fail me, I will either take out the city…or let my colleague take out one of your own. Return to your Tower. I will contact you with further information." The screen sparked for a moment, and then went black. They looked at each other for a moment, their expressions that of horror, and then turned towards the Joker.

He cackled once, still leering at them. "I'll be seeing you later. Hasta la vista!" He waved merrily at them, and then turned and strode back into the darkness, Slade's robots trailing after him.

The Titans stepped into a circle, all still taking in their conversation with Slade.

"How did Joker survive?" Robin spit out the words, glaring indiscriminately at the Titans.

"That's not important now," Raven cut into the middle of his sentence. Robin opened his mouth to retort, but Starfire grabbed his arm.

"She is right…what are we to do?"

And for once, Robin was at a loss for words. He had no plan, no stealthy way of backstabbing Slade and Joker, no way to save their city.

And he had no way to save the Titans.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm gonna apologize real quick…I got a few reviews saying that my plot idea is really old…I'm sorry about that, I hadn't seen one on fanfiction with all of them working for the baddies…and I think you'll find there will be some differences than the traditional Apprentice storyline. All right…it's reply time:

_Sasscreech—thanks for being my first reviewer on this chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last!_

_Alexandru van Gordon—You were wondering how they were going to escape? Here's a hint: this is the sequel to Joker's Wild, and the JLU was in that one…it takes some teamwork…_

_Koriand'rX'hal—About the old plot thing, pretty much everything I said up there. Thanks for taking the time to review though…I really appreciate it. I hope you don't think my whole story is 'old.' I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and about the whole "differences from the Apprentice storyline" thing…check the story's summary. It says, "Can the Titans take him down…while fighting the greatest heroes of all time?" Hope you get some meaning from that. _

_Star's--Fire--Hey, as long as it isn't me you're voodooing, I don't care. I just gave my friend a voodoo kit for laughs. It was pretty funny watching her dad turn all purple. _

_Burning Fantasy--You'll see just what he does. For the time, though...stay tuned! Thx for the review!_

_IvoryPanther—Here's your update! I hope you like this chapter too!_

_**Again, if you read it, PLEASE REVIEW. Gracias! **_

* * *

(On the way to Titans Tower) 

Starfire was sure she was going to be sick. She was shivering, and her stomach felt like it had been ripped out of her body. Her head was swimming: she felt like she was drowning. But she wasn't. She was in the T-car, and the only thing she could have drowned in was the silence that consumed the Titans.

The same thoughts were running through all their heads: they would have to work for Slade and Joker? What would they want them to do? Who would get hurt? What would happen to the city?

What would happen to the Titans?

* * *

(Slade/Joker's hideout.) 

Joker hid, silently in the shadows, watching Slade work. He silently pulled something out of his pocket and walked towards his counterpart. Joker stealthily pulled out the object he had taken out of his pocket and put it to Slade's head, just around his ear…

And blew hard. The party favor's loud, annoying buzzing and screeching cut through the silence of the underground room, causing Slade to spin around quickly, and loom over the Joker. He was clearly angry about being interrupted.

Slade grabbed Joker by the neck and thrust him into the wall. "You foolish little man, interrupting me while I work." He threw Joker to the ground. "I was making sure the stasis field was in place. You may have caused me to miscalculate, throwing our entire plan down the drain. I will personally hold you responsible if the field can't withstand the Justice League's intrusion." He strode back to his console. "Make sure it doesn't happen again."

Joker cackled. "Sladey, you need to lighten up, have some fun. Why don't you give that stasis field a rest and party with me?" He blew his party favor again for emphasis. "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy, you know."

"It also makes Jack very successful," Slade said, not bothering to turn to acknowledge Joker. "Go call the Titans. They should be home by now. They need to know what they're getting into." Joker nodded, turned, and left the pondering Slade to his stasis field.

* * *

(Titans Tower.) 

The Titans straggled in, still in shock. Everything they had ever worked for, the entire purpose of the Teen Titans…all down the drain. The kicker: it was to save the city. But they were all wondering just what they would have to do.

Beast Boy came into the living room first, his arms dragging on the ground, hunched over like an old man. He leaned against the wall by the kitchen, lost in thought.

Starfire flew in and immediately went to her room. Her sobs were audible throughout the Tower. Robin soon followed her down the hallway to her room.

Cyborg didn't come in: he said he needed to work on the T-car.

Raven walked in and sat down on the couch, determinedly avoiding Beast Boy's gaze. He turned and sat down next to her on the couch. Her response was to move away. BB scooted next to her, closer this time, and grabbed her shoulder. She shoved him away, ripping his hand from her. Raven stood up, ready to storm out of the room, but she heard a soft whimper calling her back.

"Raven…" Beast Boy's voice made her turn around. Her mind was telling her to leave him, but the rest of her wouldn't listen.

"I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it, right?" Raven looked down, at her feet, her eyes shutting tight, trying to hold in her tears.

"I…think I know. I think I knew when you said it. I just…" she struggled for words. "It hurt."

"I know I was a jerk, Rae, but with all this stuff goin' on…" he walked up to her and hugged her tightly, pulling her already trembling body into his embrace. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, shaking harder than ever. "…We're gonna need friends more than ever," he finished.

Finally, the tears couldn't hold themselves back. All of Raven's self-composure, the wall she had been building for years, dissolved right there in front of Beast Boy. She sobbed into his shoulder. She cried for the Titans' plight, she cried for the city, she cried for the hurt she had always felt. But mostly…she cried for them. She knew that they couldn't escape Slade. She knew it was over.

So she cried.

* * *

(Starfire's Room…Robin and Starfire.) 

Starfire pulled herself under her covers, sobs wracking her fragile body. She was shivering; she couldn't get warm. She felt like she was covered in some sort of suffocating blanket. She couldn't breathe, and she was so cold. Her body felt like ice. She couldn't think, she couldn't feel…only the cold penetrated her.

Robin softly pulled open the door to her room, and quickly stepped inside and shut it again. In two strides, he had crossed the room to where Starfire was lying. He knelt down next to her bed and stroked her hair gently. She flipped over to look up at him.

"Robin…" she managed through her tears. Robin lifted a gloved hand to her face, stroking her cheek.

"It'll be okay, Star. I don't know how yet, but I promise you. We'll get through this." Starfire whimpered in response. His eyes narrowed. "Are you okay?"

"I am so cold, Robin...I cannot get warm again." Starfire shivered again, as she leaned into Robin, and he wrapped her arms snugly around her. She buried her face in his chest, breathing deeply, trying to regain her composure. She didn't want Robin to see her like this.

He kissed the top of her head, pulling her, if possible, even closer, holding her tighter. They both needed each other, to reassure themselves that they would survive. She tilted her head up to his, so that their faces were inches apart.

"Robin…" she managed, before his hand caught the base of her neck and he captured her lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. Neither would break it: they wanted to hold on forever, to suddenly be free of the nightmare into which they were entering, to soar above all of the pain and hardship. Eventually, they parted, gasping for breath, Robin's hands wound around Starfire's waist and neck; hers entangled in his hair and on his chin.

"Are you warm now?" he whispered, before pulling her in for another kiss. After a moment, however, they were interrupted by both of their communicator's ringing. The two lovers parted and sighed, as Robin opened his communicator. Cyborg's face appeared onscreen.

"They just called us," he said simply. There was no need to ask who 'they' was. There was only one possibility.

Robin nodded grimly and shut his communicator. "C'mon, Star." She lifted herself painstakingly from her pillows, and looked at Robin. He was staring at the wall, his face expressionless.

Starfire reached out and grasped his hand. "Robin, we will defeat them," she whispered, sounding close to tears again. "We will not let them win." His gaze softened as he turned to her.

"I just hope you're right." He squeezed her hand, and they walked together to the main room.

* * *

(Living Room—all the Titans are there. Joker is on the giant computer screen.) 

"Hey, Titans! What's up?" Joker grinned down at them all, his face even more disturbing when magnified on the Titans' giant communication screens.

"Cut the games, Joker," Robin growled. "Just tell us what's going on."

Joker frowned sadly. "Spoilsport. Oh well, then, let's see…where to start, where to start…oh yes, let's begin with the stasis field."

"Stasis field?" Raven asked blankly.

"A stasis field, to deflect communications, and so no one can enter or leave Jump City without Sladey or me raising it," Joker rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Isn't this fun, kiddies?" His response was a collective glare from all of the Titans.

"What else?" Robin said bluntly. He didn't like Joker's games normally, but in his current mood, it was definitely a bad idea.

"Ah, yes, your mission. It's a fun one, too." He did a drum roll on the desk in front of him. "We're killing everybody in the Justice League!"

At his words, each of the Titans had different reactions. Robin's eyes narrowed to their greatest extent, his fists clenched. Starfire began sobbing again. Raven gasped. Beast Boy turned white and mock-fainted. Cyborg just snarled.

"The Justice League?" Beast Boy, as usual, decided to screw everything. "You want us to beat the JUSTICE LEAGUE? Are we talking about the same League here? I mean, the people in the big space station, with the nuke-gun and like, 50 million superheroes working for them? THAT Justice League?"

"Of course he means that Justice League," the Titans all gasped in surprise as Slade's cool and calculating figure entered the screen, and Joker moved back to allow him room. "And of course you will do the job, lest anything happen to your…precious city."

"How are we to defeat the Justice League?" Starfire, who had been the most impressed with the League, found this to be a just about impossible task. "They far outnumber and outpower us."

"That's where my stasis field comes in, my dear," Robin growled at Slade's use of endearment to Star. "The League will not be able to enter the city to stop you. Every few days, however, the Teen Titans will leave the city and take down a member of the Justice League." He paused for a moment, for his custom dramatic emphasis. "…Starting the founding seven members. Will them incapacitated…the League will be helpless."

"Dude! There's no way we're taking out the Justice League! We've got friends up there, man!" Cyborg waved his hands frenziedly in the air. Slade, in response, simplyflashed the seismic generator's controller, which got Cyborg to shut up promptly.

"Your first mission is tomorrow. You will take down the Flash. If all goes according to plan, the League will have no idea who killed him. At least not for a while. They will notice the stasis field, but they will probably doubt your involvement. And this, Titans…" Slade gestured at the time on the screen, "Is where we part for tonight. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Slade reached down for the communicator's power button, and at once, the transmission was terminated, a wave of static.

Leaving the Titans with no way out.

* * *

(The Watchtower.) 

Shayera Hol stood imposingly at the control console to the massive space station, observing the scene before her. About ten or so of the League's human workers were working at the nearest panel, and she watched their efforts with feigned interest. Honestly, this part of her job was very boring. She just liked kicking bad guy butt.

She whipped around as an alarm went off at a nearby panel. She pushed the attendant there out of the way to study the computer's read out.

"No…" she whispered. "J'onn!" She yelled, cutting through the peaceful productivity of the space station.

The Martian was almost instantly beside her. "What?"

"It's Jump City, J'onn…it's…vanished. We aren't getting any readings at all. It's gone…"

J'onn studied the screen for a moment, his expression unfathomable, Shayera watching him for instruction.

"Gather Superman, Batman, and Lantern. I'll get Flash and Diana. From there, we'll organize a team to head down there."

"Don't bother." J'onn and Shayera both turned at the same time, to face Slade's face on their communication console.

When he spoke, his words chilled them to the bone. "Jump City is dead."

* * *

_I was kinda hyper today, so I did another chapter. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

You know what's sad? I was comparing this story to Endgame, and this story already has more reviews, and has half the chapters. (sigh) guess that's life. Oh well, on with the replies!

_Star's-Fire: If they have to, they will take out THE Superman. However, I don't think they'll have to fight him…at least not for a while. _

_Tigerchic121: I'm glad you think I'm evil…(it's an inside joke at my school that I'll take over the world.)_

_Kikofreako: Eventually, it will be Batman who leaks everything to the JLU. Until that time, they won't know who's taking out Flash, and eventually, a couple others…_

_Alexandru van Gordon: Flash was the first to go b/c…he's the Flash. I love him too, it's just like BB said, "See? Funny guy goes first!" GL is the second, however. _

_I'll still take request for anything special you'd like to see in the story/plotline…and if you guys are wondering, you will see Red X again…and Hawkgirl will probably have the biggest of the JLU parts, and then Batman. (Just in case you're wondering, I had someone request Hawkgirl, and she kicks butt, so…yeah.) Alrighty then, here we go:  
_

* * *

(Watchtower…Inside the conference room.)

Batman's insides felt like ice…Jump City…dead? Robin…he couldn't help but think of his adopted son. He was probably still inside the city…if he was alive. Guilt overtook Batman. He was the one who had turned Dick Grayson into Robin…if anyone was to blame, it was him. He should have realized it was too dangerous…he should have realized…Dick was one of the few people he had let in…and now, at the possibility of him being dead…

He also thought of the Tameranian princess, Starfire. When his thoughts turned to her, he was surprised, to say the least. Yes, she was close to Robin, and a member of his team, but…to worry about her as well? He wasn't in agony over any of the other Titans…just Robin and Starfire. Batman realized he had unwittingly bonded with the alien girl, and was just as worried about her well being as Robin's.

The other founders seemed paralyzed. Just half an hour ago, the villain known as Slade had called them from Jump City, telling them to stay away. Telling them it was dead. When questioned about the Titans, his only response was an ominous, "You'll see."

* * *

(Shayera.)

Her mind was numbness…all she could think of was the Titans. She had become friends with each of them, once they had overcome the issue of the Thanagarian invasion…but even her dark past hadn't scared them off.

Her favorite Titans had probably been Cyborg and Beast Boy. They had made her laugh like she had before the invasion, before her astonishing betrayal. Cyborg had almost reminded her of a younger, slightly more comical Green Lantern, and Beast Boy was like a green Flash.

But, of course, how could she have not noticed Raven. The dark and mysterious empath was probably Shayera's favorite to talk to, to have an intelligent conversation with. Raven was definitely more serious than BB and Cyborg, but she was a fun person all the same. Just in her own way.

And who could forget Starfire. She was the sweetheart of the Titans, the naïve alien that seemed to be their conscience. From what she'd heard from Batman's mutterings, (and a little bit of Flash's commentary, thrown in for good measure), she was definitely Robin's conscience. She and the Boy Wonder seemed almost inseparable…even more so than she and John had been…

She had met Robin before, of course…most of the founders had. Everyone liked Robin…she could tell by the way Batman's fist was clenched, and the way his face kept twitching, he was worried about his surrogate son. It wasn't like Batman to be worried over anyone. But then again, who wouldn't be? A psychotic madman had just called and basically read Robin's eulogy…

She looked over at John, the Green Lantern, her rock. He was staring into space, studying his power ring. He, too, was paralyzed. With shock, fear, or anger, she didn't know.

Next she turned her gaze to Flash. The funny guy, the joker, the heart of the Justice League. He was…doodling? She peered at the scrap of paper in front of him, and then realized it was a newspaper clipping from about 6 months ago.

It was a picture of the Teen Titans in front of the warehouse that Joker had imprisoned Robin, Starfire, and eventually Batman in. It was long after it had burned down, and the Titans, along with the Justice League, had returned to the site to excavate Joker's technology. They had found nothing. In the picture, however, Robin had his arm around Starfire, walking over to a large rock, talking to Batman and Shayera animatedly. In the background, Beast Boy was hiding behind Superman, while Raven was levitating a rock over her head, gesturing for the Kryptonian to move aside and let her get the changeling. Cyborg was just sitting there, with GL, pointing and laughing, pantomiming BB and Raven's argument of the moments before.

Shayera felt a jolt of pain go through her that was purely emotional. God, if they were gone…

She shook her head and watched Wonder Woman. She was talking quietly to Superman, something about rescue teams. Shayera knew if Slade wasn't just boasting empty threats, that there probably would be no one to rescue…

Superman's brow was furrowed, and while he was listening to Diana, his thoughts were obvious: what if it was already too late? What if the Justice League simply rescued…corpses?

J'onn was harder to read. The Martian had always been quiet, but today, he was just plain not talking. His bright orange eyes were narrowed, and he stared at the table, his mouth set in a firm grimace. He was obviously picturing what had happened to the lost Titans.

Shayera looked around. At this pace, the meeting would never start, so…

She cleared her throat. "Look," she said in a business-like tone, "I know we all want to know what happened down there, but first…we need to get started up here."

John nodded next to her. "Shayera's right. We need to get this meeting started. If we don't help the Titans, who's gonna?" Shayera felt another little jolt as John smiled at her, which had nothing to do with the Titans' plight. She inwardly punched herself. This was not the time for old emotions to be surfacing. This was the time for action.

"Lantern's right," Diana said. "We need to figure out a plan. Who knows what the Titans are going through."

"We can't just worry about the Titans." Batman glared at them, though Shayera noticed his mouth was still twitching. "There's a city down there that needs our help too."

"Fine then. Who wants to lead the rescue team?" Flash immediately raised his hand.

"It's kinda my thing," he flashed a grin at the other founders. "I mean, I've led the last couple biggies. This one's mine!"

Superman chuckled a little…only a little. "Okay, Flash, you take about 15 down there, in one of the Javelins. Take whoever you find back to the Watchtower. They're going to need protection, and we're going to need to question a few of them to find out what really happened."

Flash nodded and stood up. "I'll go now. There's not much else for me to do here, and we should start ASAP." He dashed over to the door and was gone in a familiar blur of red.

* * *

(Titans Tower.)

Robin awoke with a start. He was lying on the couch in the main room. The time was about 5:30 in the morning, and his sleep had been riddled with nightmares. The Titans flashing in and out, seeing all of his old friends in the Justice League killed, Bruce reaching out to him…and the whole time Slade and Joker, just standing there. What had disturbed Robin most of all was that he had been back in his apprentice uniform.

He felt a warm weight shift on his chest, and looked down to see Starfire leaning on him lightly. Robin remembered that they had fallen asleep here last night, after talking late into the darkness.

It took him a moment to remember what they had talked about, and when it finally came to him, his stomach dropped, and he felt sick. Today, they were going to kill the Flash. One of Robin's oldest friends on the Watchtower. Why him? Why did Robin always have to do this? Fighting friends…he'd been through it once when he was Slade's apprentice, but now…to kill? It seemed impossible that this was really happening. He shut his eyes for a moment, anticipating that he would open them and that this would all have been some horrible dream, that they really did not have to fight the Justice League. That his whole team wasn't working for Slade and Joker.

Starfire's blinked her eyes open once, and then gradually sat up. "Robin…" she said, seeing his tense, sickened expression. "Robin, what is wrong?"

"What do you think is wrong?" His voice was a deadly whisper. "We're working for Slade and Joker. All of us. We have to kill everyone in the Justice League. We're killing the Flash today," he grabbed her arm, and squeezed it. Hard. "What do you think is wrong? I'm going to have to kill my father."

"Robin…you are hurting me…" Robin looked down and realized how much pressure he was putting on Starfire's arm.

"Star…" he wanted to throw up, right there and then. He had hurt Starfire? Why was he always hurting her? It was always stuff like this…he always did stuff like this…he always hurt her… "Star, you know I didn't mean it…Star, I'm so sorry," he sounded choked up, like something was constricting his airways. Starfire could sense the emotion in his voice, and pulled him into her embrace.

They held each other for a minute or two, as Robin hid his head in her shoulder, wishing hard that it would all just go away. He pulled her to him tighter, breathing in her scent deeply, trying to calm himself down. She rubbed his back gently, whispering in his ear. "Robin, it is all right…_we_ will be all right."

Robin kissed her neck quietly, savoring the feel of her soft skin. He gradually realized he was shaking slightly. What a cruel twist of fate, he thought, that she would end up having to be the strong one. That he, raised by the pinnacle of strength, the Batman, was literally shaking with fear in front of a girl he had sworn to protect. That he, the leader of the Teen Titans, was collapsing in Star's arms.

There was almost no space between the two teens, as Robin was holding onto her for dear life. He tilted his face up to hers. Both had fear etched all over their faces…but something else was taking over, as they stared into each other's eyes, merely inches apart. Love…passion.

Starfire pressed her lips to his, and Robin returned the kiss hungrily, almost shoving Starfire's body into his. She wound her arms tightly around his neck, with his hands on her waist. This kiss was more intense than they had ever shared, as they gradually pressed closer and closer together, enjoying the feel their skin pressed together. Neither wanted to break the moment, but in the end, they both pulled away dejectedly, watching the other for some sort of reaction.

Robin's response was to grin lopsidedly. Star's eyes sparkled as he lifted her up from the couch and swung her around and around in midair. After a few minutes of the continuous spinning, they both fell to the floor, laughing and still holding each other tightly.

"Oh, Robin…" Starfire was laughing so hard she was almost crying. "That was…most enjoyable."

"Glad you liked it." She opened her mouth to respond, but the Titan alarm rang, cutting them off. They reluctantly let go of each other as the other Titans came running (Beast Boy was dragged by Cyborg) into the room. Instantly, Slade's face appeared on the screen.

"The Justice League's first rescue team is approaching. Fan out around the outskirts of the city. The Flash is leading them. When they land, outside the stasis field, I will lower the shield for only a moment, so you can exit the city limits and take him down. Capture him: I will deal with his…final arrangements later. As soon as the job is finished, get back inside the city. Be seen by no one, except the target. Go now." His face flashed off the screen.

The Titans stared at the blank screen for a moment, or, in Beast Boy's case, finally realized someone had called.

"Whuzz-goin-on?" he asked sleepily.

"I'll explain on the way," Raven said. "We need to go. Before Slade sets his generators off."

Robin nodded. "Titans, move out!"

* * *

(The outskirts of Jump City.)

Green Arrow skillfully piloted the Javelin shuttle towards the area where Jump City had been. All that was left was a large, burned-out circle in its place. It looked like a nuclear bomb had gone off. Little did he know that this was simply the illusion created by the stasis field.

Suddenly, his perimeter alarms sounded. He glanced down at his computer screen. Radar had picked up something in 500 feet…he looked, saw nothing, and continued to unwittingly steer the shuttle straight into the stasis field.

The shuttle caught on something and began to fall, grinding against the invisible stasis field. Chunks of metal fell off of the shuttle, as the Javelin careened towards the ground.

Flash instantly rushed to his side. "Did we hit something?"

"You got me," Green Arrow grunted. "Radar picked up something, but I didn't see it…I just kept on going."

Flash frowned, and his eyes narrowed. He briefly recalled encountering a type of force field with similar effects, but didn't voice his concerns. "Just put her down outside of whatever it is." Green Arrow nodded, and the ship began to slowly descend towards the grassy fields outside of the burned circle.

The Javelin touched down gracefully, evidence of a masterful crew. The drawbridge lowered, and Flash raced up to the stasis fields' edges, touching it and watching his hands bounce off. He spoke into his communicator, then realized…it was jammed.

"Hail J'onn on the communicator on the Javelin," he yelled to Supergirl. "My comm.-link isn't working."

"Neither's the one on the Javelin," she called back. Flash frowned.

_Something isn't right here…_he thought to himself.

He didn't know how right he was.

_

* * *

Okay, so not much action this chapter. It's in the next one that the Titans fight Flash, I promise. I threw in Green Arrow for a while cuz someone requested him during Joker's Wild. Thought they'd like seeing him as the pilot. As usual, I'm gonna ask everyone who reads this to review…thanks again!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everybody! I am SO sorry it took me so long to update…busy week, and then I was in Wyoming this weekend. Respond time:  
IvoryPanther: Robin won't have to kill Batman, but they do have to fight him eventually. (Slade just has him capture the JLU members.) Batman's the one that ends up screwing the whole plan. _

_Sasscreech: Glad you like it. Review some more!_

_D-o-M-e-Y: Hope you like this chapter too. _

_RobStar119: Thx for the review. As for Rob/Star…they get separated later on. (heh heh heh…)  
Robstar4ever: AWESOME! I mean, uh…glad you like the story. Keep reviewing! _

_Kikofreako: I'm glad someone else likes Hawkgirl. She ends up kinda saving the Titans at the end…after she goes through some angst…_

_Koriand'rX'hal: Can you actually believe I thought you didn't like my story b/c of the seismic generator thing? Apparently, I really don't have to worry 'bout that…thx for review!_

_Tigerchic121: Thx for the review…hope you like this chapter. _

_Atemu's Lover: All right, all right…here's the update!_

_If I missed anybody, I'm way sorry. I'm actually kinda organized when it comes to reviews, so if I missed you…it was a fluke. _

_Enough stalling! Here's chapter 5!_

* * *

(Outskirts of Jump City, just outside the stasis field…the League has split up to search around the field's perimeter for survivors.)

Flash cautiously stalked around the stasis field's perimeter. He had seen a force field like this before, outside of a hidden city in Africa.

What he didn't like about the situation was the rescue team's comm.-links inability to establish contact with the Watchtower. The signal had been jammed, according to the diagnostics on the Javelin. Worse yet, the rescuers comm.-links could not reach each other. Meaning that the League-members, who had split up outside of the miles-long stasis field, had no way of calling each other in case of trouble.

They were sitting ducks. And Flash knew it. He hadn't even wanted to allow the split up, but if they had gone in pairs, it would have taken hours to search the area surrounding what was once Jump City. Hours they didn't think they had.

Flash heard a rustling in the bush behind him, and spun around haphazardly.

"Who's there?" he called into the wilderness. He tensed worriedly, wondering if it was one of Slade's goons.

Flash sighed in relief when Robin stepped out of the bush, even though he bore an expression of supreme unrest.

"Robin! It's great to see you! We kinda had a little misunderstanding on the Watchtower…thought you were dead." Flash shrugged and grinned brightly at the masked hero, whose only response was for his eyes to narrow alarmingly.

He looked at Flash for a moment, who had lost his cocky grin. "I'm sorry," he said gruffly. He turned to the surrounding trees.

"Titans, go!" Instantly, a sonic cannon blast erupted from a low-hanging canopy tree, as Cyborg, followed by the other Titans, leapt down from their hiding spots.

Flash, still in shock, took the blast head-on. He fell to the ground, grunting in pain. He looked up in time to see a green rhino charging at him. Flash leapt up and dodged quickly.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled, eyes widening as Starfire flew at him, eyes blazing. She launched a barrage of starbolts, which Flash easily avoided, and then hit him with her eye lasers.

Flash ran to the side, looking at the torn section of his uniform, where Star's lasers had hit. She floated in front of him in mid-air, and while her eyes were still green, she was watching, waiting…stalling. She didn't want this fight, just as much as he did.

"Please, surrender now, and we will not harm you!" Flash's response was to glare up at her.

"I'm starting to question just about anything you guys say." Starfire's eyes lost their emerald hue for a moment, as she gazed down at Flash, looking like she was about to cry. A strangled battle cry broke the temporary silence.

Robin leapt at Flash, preparing for a mid-air roundhouse kick. Flash countered by grabbing Robin's arm, and began to run in a miniature red-tornado, until he had amassed enough momentum that when he let go of the Boy Wonder, he flew into the distance.

A beam of dark energy exploded from Raven's hands as the empath tried in vain to hit the crimson speedster. Flash dodged in a zigzag pattern, and ran behind a large rock nearby, panting heavily.

_Gotta get out of here…_he thought, but was interrupted by a large, green cheetah appearing in front of him. Beast Boy roared and charged down Flash.

Flash cracked BB hard in the jaw, using his speed to enhance the impact. Beast Boy went flying back into a tree, and upon hitting it, abruptly changed back into human form, groaning and clutching his head.

"Raven! Hold him still!" Robin's voice resounded over the battlefield.

Flash's eyes widened as he was suddenly caught in a wave of Raven's magic, and found himself held in midair, unable to move.

"Starfire! Cyborg!" Upon Robin's command, they readied their attacks. Starbolts formed in Starfire's hands, while Cyborg charged his sonic cannon. Robin's eyes narrowed, glancing once more at the trapped hero.

"…fire."

* * *

(Watchtower.)

J'onn hovered worriedly over the communication console, frantically trying to contact the rescue team. "Flash, come in…Flash! Do you read me?"

"J'onn, you've been calling for 45 minutes now," Green Lantern's deep baritone voice came from behind him. "Just try reading his mind."

J'onn's eyes narrowed. Normally, he tried to abstain from entering his teammates' minds, but, in this case…

"You won't need to."

J'onn and Lantern's eyes flew to the communication screen. Green Arrow stared back at them, his eyes blazing. "We flew out of whatever was jamming our signal," he stated simply.

"Where's Flash? I need to speak with him." J'onn's tone was that of an angry commander—in his mind, Flash had put the entire mission into danger by flying into a zone in which he couldn't communicate with headquarters. He had warranted a good talking-to.

Arrow's news put all of that aside.

"J'onn, Flash is…gone. Disappeared. We even found his comm.-link outside the Javelin." Arrow held up the small, metallic device. "Someone took him out, J'onn. Probably whoever took out the Titans…and the city."

"Flash…" Lantern breathed, but J'onn cut him off.

"What of the city? Did you find anyone?"

"No." Lantern's eyes narrowed. "There's some kind of stasis field around it. We couldn't even get into the burned out areas."

Both J'onn's and Lantern's eyes widened. A stasis field that repelled entry and communication…they had both seen it before…and hadn't been able to break past the obstacle it presented, even then.

"Slade!" Lantern said, fists clenched.

J'onn turned to him. "Gather the others. We need to meet at once. Arrow," he turned back to the communication console. "Return here immediately. Cease all rescue operations."

"What about the city?"

J'onn turned away from both Leaguers, staring out the Watchtower's window, into the murky regions of space.

"There's no one there to save."

* * *

(Underground…Slade/Joker's lair.)

Cyborg had just finished up latching Flash into his bonds. They were large X-shaped, and made of metal, resting against the far wall of Slade and Joker's lair. Flash was still unconscious.

"Excellent, Titans." Slade stepped forth from the shadows, hands behind his back. "I watched your conquest live. It was…quite excellent, I must say." He gestured to the sleeping Flash.

"What are you going to do with him?" Raven glared at Slade. If looks could kill, Slade would have been with Trigon once more…

"My dear girl, it's not what I'm going to do to him. Our captives are property of my esteemed colleague." He looked towards the door at the far end of the room, which swooshed open as he spoke.

Joker entered the room, clutching a gas mask and a small, purple vial. "Was that my cue?" He cackled at the Titans.

"What will he do with them?" Starfire, after her last encounter with Joker, was still…intimidated, to say the least.

Joker held up the gas mask and vial. "Experiments, pretty." He crossed the room and stood eye to eye with Starfire. Robin immediately stiffened. Beast Boy moved protectively in front of Raven. "Nightmare gas," he whispered to her, shaking the vial sinisterly in her face. Starfire's eyes widened fearfully, and she tried to step back. Joker held her arm tight, pulling her in closer. "And if you don't watch out, pretty…" he put his other hand to Starfire's face. "You could find that one of your friends could be my next test subject." His hand began to move downwards, towards Starfire's neck and chest…

Robin was instantly there, tackling Joker hard into the wall. He grabbed Joker by the collar of his shirt and held him there, suspended against the cold steel.

"Don't you touch her," he growled at him.

"Robin!" Starfire cried, flying quickly over to him. Robin dropped Joker and took Starfire's hand tightly. Joker leered up at them, laughing maniacally.

"Oooh! A bit touchy, are we, Bird Brain?" Robin made a convulsive movement towards the collapsed Joker, but Starfire's grip on his hand strengthened, and she forcefully pulled him towards the other Titans.

Joker stood slowly, still watching Robin with an expression of extreme interest.

"Enough, children," Slade's voice was one of impatience. "We have much work to do. The League waits for no one. Chances are, they have already realized that the Flash is ours…they have most likely elected to cease searching the city. Which means…" his eye narrowed, and he paused for a split second, gazing imperiously down at all the Titans.

"…that we will have to go to them."

* * *

_Okay…I think that's enough for today. Please review! I'm still taking requests for anything particular you want in the story! Please review! Plz plz plz plz plz! ;)_

…_Sugarland out. (Static crackling). _


	6. Chapter 6

_Woo-woo! You guys know they have teaser reels on I just got on there and saw them…there was one w/two Robins? Wild! (I am a Robin fanatic, people.) Dude, I'm getting so many awesome reviews on here…but I have a feeling I have readers who aren't reviewing…so I'll say it once more: **please please please review my story! **(Especially if you like it). I feel like taking a poll, so I'm gonna make up a question pretty soon here…ooh! I got it! Since no one reads/reviews my other story—how many of you have read Endgame? Just tell me if you have read it or not. I'm not gonna get, like, pissed off or anything. Thx!_

_This chapter is mainly JLU stuff…just the founding members, cuz I really don't like any of the others. Not as much, anyway. Titans don't really show up, I guess…_

_Oh, and italics are someone thinking, and when GL is talking to himself, normal italics are his conscience, and the normal type is him. _

_Heh, almost forgot…reviewer replies! (I have way too much fun on this…) _

_Atemu's Lover—Dude, you're like, my most loyal reviewer. I know you read Endgame. (If I'm not high from the teasers and making this crap up…)_

_RobStar119—Robin actually makes them separate. Not like, break up separate or anything. Just get split up. You'll see! _

_D-o-M-e-Y: I KNOW you'll like my whole story…including this next chapter. (lol). _

_Kikofreako: Thx, I hate writing battle scenes. I always feel like I cut something off, and it doesn't come over right. Joker sounds cracked right? Good, I was going for that. _

_NekoSaphira: I thought your review was awesome…it was, like, in all capitals. It was way cool. Kinda the whole, 'guess what, someone actually likes your story' kinda thing. Anyways…here's your update!_

_XbxMYxJaMeSxDeANx_: _Dude, thanks! It's awesome to get a really praising review like that…but anyway, here's the next chapter!_

_Tigerchic121: Glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter!_

_Loaned: Muchas gracias. _

* * *

(Watchtower.)

Black draped the entirety of the Watchtower. Green Lantern, in a bout of true Flash-esque inspiration, actually stole Batman's cape to drape over the cafeteria's doorway. Surprisingly, Batman permitted it to be hung.

Shayera had not left her room since the news had come. She lay on her bed, crying. Flash had been the heart and soul of the Justice League, and now that he was gone, it seemed…empty.

Soulless.

Yes, there were others in the Watchtower, more guardians of the earth to take the speedster's place, but none would fill his shoes like he did. None would fill the Watchtower annexes with his own colorful brand of humor; dare Batman to jump out the air lock, or TP the Javelins. (Okay, so maybe Shayera helped a little on that one.) No one else would ever run off in Superman's outfit, toting Wonder Woman's lasso, or convince one of the new recruits that he could read minds…no one else would ever be able to convince Shayera that she wasn't alone…no one else would be Shayera's friend…

That was what it felt like inside of her. That all of her friends were gone, forever. She still had John, Superman, and J'onn, that was true. Batman was pretty much not speaking to her since the Thanagarian invasion, and though Wonder Woman spoke to her, it was usually forced or hostile. And things were still awkward between her and John.

She had Superman and J'onn. Superman was too boy-scout, J'onn too stoic. A kindly type of stoic, but…still stoic.

She felt like her one true friend was gone.

* * *

(Batman).

He stood at the air lock. The air lock Flash had once dared him to jump out of. It hurt to even think about it.

First Robin and the Titans, and now…another teammate. Flash. He would have thought the pain of Robin's death had dulled him. He would have thought after feeling like a bulldozer had ripped out his heart once, he wouldn't have to go through it again.

He was wrong.

The pain was back, and, though not as intense as what he went through with Robin, it was…bad. There was no other word. Nothing else could convey his heart's torment, as he stood there at the air lock, pondering two lost lives. Two lives that had meant so much to him…

And the four other lives that had disappeared, wiped out in the blink of an eye. Four people that had changed him so much…God, he still remembered how angry he had been when Cyborg and Beast Boy had called him 'Brucey', and when Flash had taken his utility belt and challenged other Leaguers to training fights. He wished they were still here to annoy him, to get him angry again…

But those had been the last times, he thought, that he could ever be angry again.

Unless he got a hold of Slade…

* * *

(Green Lantern).

Numb.

That was all he knew.

His best friend had been torn from him. The only man who had ever been able to bring him out of his darkest funk, throughout his days after losing Shayera…

…that man was dead. That and the numbness was all he knew.

First the Titans, and now Flash…he felt paralyzed. If someone had come up to him with a knife just then…he wouldn't have fought. He wouldn't have realized what was happening.

He would've only known he was going back to his best friend.

_Your second-best friend, actually, _a small voice inside him said. _What about Shayera?_

"She's moved on," he said out loud. "She doesn't care."

_Maybe she does. But even if she doesn't, you still do. And how do you think she's taking all of this? You think she isn't upset that Flash is gone, too? _

"She is upset," Lantern walked up to his mirror, studying his reflection. "But I'm not the one she needs to see right now."

_Then who does she need to see right now? _

"Flash." Lantern's expression grew tormented, agonized, as he touched his face in the mirror. Shayera's image flitted through it's frame, dancing around John's reflected form…

"John?"

He spun around at the sound of her voice.

Shayera stood, there, in his doorway. Face still wet from her tears. _Tears that you didn't bother to wipe away, _John's tiny voice said.

She didn't make eye contact with him. "Superman's about to make his announcement. We should be there." Her voice flitted away, a tiny wisp of what it had been. She made no effort to move, but lifted her face to study John. She saw the pain, she saw their haunted gleam, but she didn't know…that they weren't because of Flash.

They were because he couldn't have her.

"Well?" Her voice shook him out of his reverie.

He held out his arm to her. "Let's go."

She seemed momentarily surprised by the warm gesture, but she took his arm, and he could've sworn he saw a shadow of a smile, a faint trace of red on her cheeks, as they walked out the door together.

It would be their last time.

_

* * *

Okay, that's it. I'm sorry if someone's mad because I didn't have the Titans in it, but I thought I needed to show some of the JLU perspective. They're all grieving, people. There's a few JLU episodes…the only one I can think of right off the bat is "Divided We Fall," where everyone freaks out ('specially Shayera and GL) when they think Flash is dead. I promise the next chapter will have the Titans, (pretty much all of it) and at least a little bit of their next fight with the League. Stay tuned! Oh, and…_

_**Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everybody! I'm back! I'll start with the reviewer replies, and then get on with the other stuff._

_Atemu's Lover: Thx for the awesome awesome awesome review. I know you'll love this chapter. _

_Loaned: Thanks for the review. And no one in the JLU dies…that I've planned yet, anyway. I'm still thinking on it. _

_RobStar119: I'm actually mainly gonna respond to your Endgame review. Just so you know, it isn't Star that's dying in the preview I gave. I tried to write it so someone would think it was her, yet still work for the character that's actually dying. And don't worry; this chapter (this story, not Endgame) is pretty much all Titans. There's a little JLU action, but it focuses around the Titans. _

_Sasscreech: I'm really glad you liked both of the chapters. Here's another. (And if we're lucky, you won't have to review for a bunch of chapters at the same time. Lol.)_

_Kikofreako: It is my first time writing angst. Was it that obvious? (Probably.) You know, when I wrote about Flash being taken down, I thought of that BB quote. _

_NekoSaphira: Good to know there's other Titans junkies out there. Here's ch. 7!_

_Tigerchic121: I'm really glad you liked the Batman thing. That was kinda hard to write, because…well, because it's Batman. _

_XBxMYxJaMeSxDeANx: Thanks for the review, and for reading the chapter. Oh, and on the subject of Endgame, I was a little confused by your review. Did you think it was a sequel, cuz…it isn't. I completely understand if you thought it was a sequel/companion story thing. I should have clarified. It's a completely unrelated story._

_Christopher Pitt: I'm gonna read your story ASAP, so you can expect a review soon. I'll see if I can incorporate Nightwing somehow, or even just implying that Robin's outgrowing himself, but I don't know if it will fit into the storyline. We'll see, and thx again for the review!_

_Koriand'rX'hal: Thx for the review. Batman doesn't actually save the day (as you'll see in future chapters) but just completely screws Slade and Joker. The Titans (or one, specifically) do save themselves, but one member of the JLU does pitch in._

_Okay, I think that's everybody. If I missed you, I'm way sorry. Keep up the reviews! (Plz?) _

* * *

(Jump City—North Side.)

People hurried out of the buildings, grabbing their limited possessions and running for their lives.

Running from their saviors.

Beast Boy and Raven stood at the threshold to one of the numerous apartment buildings in Jump City's North Side, calmly directing the rush of humanity towards Slade and Joker's vans.

Their orders had been simple: remove every willing person possible from the North Side. Then, torch the entire area. No building was to be left untouched. It was part of Slade's master plan to take complete control of the city. He would move every inhabitant into the Narrows, a small, decrepit area in Jump City's interior. From there, no one would escape Slade's gaze. And, with no one in the outside world even knowing Jump City was still standing…

"I ain't leavin!" Beast Boy turned to see a barrel-chested, stout man dragging his toddler daughter by her hand. "I ain't leavin, no matter whats you say! This is my home, and I ain't leavin!"

"Sir, you have to understand--" Raven began, but was cut off by more of the angry man's remarks.

"I don't care what you say! As long as a few of us are still in there, you won't burn it! You're the Titans!" A few people were beginning to slow and look their way. The man was attracting too much attention.

Raven looked at Beast Boy, who nodded solemnly. Instantly, a barrier of black magic appeared over the man's mouth.

"Look, dude," Beast Boy explained, "We can't force you to leave. But like it or not, this place is goin' up in flames when we're done."

"I ain't leavin!"

"Then at least let your daughter go," Raven gestured towards his pig-tailed toddler, who was crying and clutching a small teddy bear, the only belonging she had managed to take from her home.

The man's belligerent, hard-nosed expression softened for a moment as he looked at his daughter. He hardened again, however, the minute he looked back at Beast Boy and Raven. He studied them for a moment, thinking intently, and then sighed in defeat. He knelt to his daughter's height.

"Listen, Katrina, these are the Titans. See? Remember how much fun we had watching them on the telly?" The little girl nodded, her tears slowing minutely, and glanced at the Titans, having no idea what her father was doing.

"They're going to take you to a new house, okay?" The little girl's eyes widened, and her tears began anew.

"But daddy, aren't you comin?" He shook his head mournfully, and stared back at their apartment.

"I have to stay with the house." Sobs wracked Katrina's body as her father handed her over to Beast Boy, who hugged her gently, and began walking towards the van.

"Take care of her," the man said to Raven. His voice was far away and distant, like in a dream. He turned to go back into the apartment building.

"Daddy! Wait!"

Katrina came running up, Beast Boy in tow, clutching her teddy bear.

"Daddy, I want you to have this. So you won't forget me at the new house." She tore her teddy bear from Beast Boy's grasp and handed it to her father. "And so you won't get lonely without me."

The man blinked back tears and leaned down to kiss his daughter gently on her forehead. "I won't forget you, Katrina. Now be a good girl, and don't give the Titans any trouble." She nodded dutifully, and began crying again, as Beast Boy led her back to the van.

The man watched his daughter go, for what he knew was the final time. He looked to Raven, who was studying him closely, watching for any signs of remorse.

"It's all for the best anyway. I can't do fatherhood." He shrugged, and walked briskly inside of the apartment complex. Raven shut her eyes, forcing herself not to shove the man into the van. He had to make his own choices.

And she had to follow orders.

"Rae," a soft voice came from behind her. She spun to see Beast Boy, holding out his hand, eyes clouded with unreadable emotion. "That's everybody on this block."

She refused to make eye contact with him. "Do we…have to do this?" Her voice sounded weak and pathetic to her. Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock. Raven sounded almost…scared?

He grabbed her shoulders and tilted her face to look into his. "We have to Rae, but…it's so something worse doesn't happen."

Raven sighed. She knew their reasoning behind the situation. What she had really meant by her question was…why them? Why were they the ones that had to do this? Why couldn't they have just lived a normal life?

But instead of saying this, of voicing her pain, Raven looked into Beast Boy's eyes and grabbed his hand. He knew better than to say anything about the momentary gesture of affection.

"Let's go," she said hoarsely. "We have work to do."

* * *

(Cyborg—Greenfield Suburbs).

His mission was very similar to that of Beast Boy and Ravens, except without the fires. Slade wanted to use the suburbs later on, so they were to be spared a fiery death.

It didn't make leaving any easier, though.

People filed out silently, and piled into Slade and Joker's waiting vans and buses. A few occasionally glared at Cyborg, believing him to be responsible for their pain. He thought he saw one evacuee pantomiming karate-chopping him.

He decided to let that pass for now.

His was a silent task. Simply make sure the people knew Slade had the muscle to move them—make sure no one tried to stay. The suburbs, unlike the North Side, Slade wanted completely evacuated. As he'd told Cyborg as he'd left, Slade wanted Greenfield to be a 'ghost town.'

"Traitor!"

An egg flew into the back of Cyborg's head, stunning him for one split-second. He whirled around angrily, to find three men and a woman angrily screaming at him.

"Liar!"

"Thief!"

"We thought you were a hero!"

"We thought you were _our _hero!"

Cyborg bristled, and motioned for two of Slade's android to cart the protestors away. He busily wiped egg from his head, cursing under his breath. _What a screwed way for everything to turn out_, he thought bitterly. _Now I'm the traitor. They don't know we're saving their necks. _

A robot came up behind him and offered him a paper towel to wipe the egg with. "Thanks, dude," Cyborg said pensively. _OK, now this is screwed. I'm thanking one of Slade's robots? _

A small beeping sound resounded, and he checked his scanners on his arm. "Full to capacity," he muttered. He turned to face the vans and Slade's small armada.

"Move 'em out! Get some more vans in here to get the next load!"

The androids nodded obediently and set immediately to their task.

_Who knew? _He thought. _I'm runnin' Slade's army!_

* * *

(Robin—Jump City Prison).

Robin slammed one of the trigger disks into the concrete wall inside of the penitentiary. He nodded and motioned for one of Slade's robots to wire it into their computers.

Robin turned to look at the inmates. The jail had been completely abandoned by any staff when Slade had taken control. This left the inmates to run free throughout the prison compound, looting nearby stores and forcing a sense of disarray upon the nearby homes.

Until Robin had shown up today.

Immediately, all the inmates had been thrown into their cells, and locked up tight. They were each given a small ration of food that would last them for almost a week. After that, they would slowly starve in their cells.

Slade and Joker had wanted no competition from inner-city villains. So, they ordered Robin to incarcerate every rival inside of the jail. It would then be completely sealed over, mainly in bulletproof concrete and steel, so that no one could escape.

"Hey, Boy Wonder! Over here!" A familiar voice came from a nearby cell. Robin turned and walked down the aisle, passing many villains he had locked up before. Professor Chang, Control Freak, Johnny Rancid…

A nimble hand reached out from behind bars and whipped Robin's feet out from beneath him. Robin face-planted on the cold steel floor, and turned angrily, to see…

Okay, he had no idea who this person was.

He had a small scar running over a thick, chunky nose, coupled with a pair of deep green eyes and red, clay-like hair.

"Don't recognize me out of the mask, huh, hero?" Robin gasped in comprehension, and his eyes widened. It was…

"Red X?" The young man nodded, and pointed to Slade's robot minions.

"See you've changed your company. What about the Titans?"

Robin's eyes narrowed, and he glared at X with laser-like intensity. "We're all working for him," he whispered.

X's eyes widened. "Even the cutie?" At his words, Robin stood up angrily and grabbed Red X's collar through the bars of his cell.

"Don't call Starfire that," he hissed. X's eyes widened even more, and Robin dropped him roughly to the ground.

"So, why are you working for him? I thought you always loved to play the hero." X crossed his legs, Indian style, and looked up at Robin expectantly. "Or am I gonna get some sob-story about how it isn't all it's cracked up to be?"

"It's Slade and Joker," Robin exhaled sharply, studying X's reaction.

"Joker? Isn't he dead?"

"No." X gripped the floor defensively as Robin clenched his fists. "He survived. I don't know how, but…he's alive. And working with Slade." Robin spit out this final word. "They've planted seismic generators all over the city, if we don't do what they want…"

X nodded in comprehension. "Then the city goes down." He made a thumbs-down sign and smacked the floor. "So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing." X's eyes widened in shock. "We can't. No one outside of Jump City even knows we're alive."

"You've got to do something! You can't just--"

Robin grabbed the bars of X's cage, his rage emanating off of him. "Don't ever tell me what to do," he growled, then turned on his heel angrily and strode off towards Slade's robots, leaving X astonished in the dust.

* * *

(Starfire—Metropolis).

Starfire was donned in ordinary civilian clothing.

She had to, in order to venture outside of Jump City. Someone would recognize her otherwise.

The only person allowed to see her was her target.

Starfire rode in a taxicab to the inner city ghetto that was home to John Stewart, the Green Lantern. Protector of the earth, defender of the weak, member of the interplanetary police force, the Green Lantern Corps.

And she was ordered to, in effect, bring him to his death.

True, her orders were only to capture the Lantern. But to bring him to Slade…was to kill him. This she firmly believed. The Flash _was _still alive in their hideout, but she believed that was less mercy on Slade's part than the desire to have a full set. He wanted all seven of the founding members of the Justice League before he killed them.

_The greatest heroes on earth…_Starfire thought wistfully in the backseat of the cab.

She carried with her a miniature version of the stasis field that covered Jump City. She would activate it inside of Lantern's apartment, so he would be unable to contact the Watchtower, and so no one would notice the fight that would most likely ensue.

At her stop, outside of the decrepit building, Starfire quickly paid the cabbie and hurried inside. She dashed up three flights of stairs, knocking an indignant young woman out of the way, and ended, panting heavily, outside of apartment 3B.

John Stewart's apartment.

She knocked nervously, using the hood of her sweatshirt to cast a long shadow over her face.

The door opened, and there stood John Stewart, Green Lantern. A man Starfire used to revere.

"Excuse me?" Starfire lowered her voice a little, so it would be unrecognizable. "May I come in? I have urgent business to speak with you about." She blandly recited the speech Slade had given her.

Green Lantern looked a little confused, but let her in almost immediately. "How can I help you?" he said as soon as he had shut the door. Starfire lowered her sweatshirt's hood.

Lantern gasped in recognition. "Starfire…" he breathed. "What…how…where are the other Titans."

Starfire looked at him sadly. "They are home," she whispered, pulling the tiny stasis generator out of her pocket, and throwing it to the ground. It activated instantly, coating the apartment's walls in its milky blue glow.

"Star…what's goin' on?" He stared at her suspiciously, yet still in disbelief that she was alive. Just that morning, Superman had announced to the entire Justice League that Jump City had been destroyed.

"I am sorry." Her eyes glowed emerald green, and she fired a starbolt forcefully into Lantern's stomach.

He fell hard, and stared up at her while he charged his ring.

She flew at him, her fists now glowing along with her eyes, preparing to unleash a wave of her solar energies.

Lantern stood, and used his ring to change into his uniform. The green light fluidly glided over his body, leaving his black and green outfit in its place. He quickly took to the air, dodging Starfire.

"You don't have to do this!" He called out to her desperately, beseechingly, to have all the sickness he'd felt over the Titans' "deaths" to not be in vain.

"Yes," she said quietly, with a strange gleam in her eye. "I do."

* * *

(A few hours later—Beast Boy and Raven).

Raven ceased levitating the gasoline trucks, letting them fall to the ground with a resounding crash. She nodded at Beast Boy, who held a small mechanical remote in his right hand.

"Here goes nothing," he said disparagingly, pressing the button. In less than a second, the buildings all around them burst into flame.

They felt the heat radiate off of the apartment complexes that made up most of the North Side. The flames licked higher and higher into the sky, burning into the heavens, seemingly endless. Fire burned all around them, smoke, ash, and blaze rampaging through the streets, devouring everything in sight. Beast Boy and Raven stood resolutely, taking in the awe-inspiring, yet somehow evil, sight.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Beast Boy questioned her. His voice was one of defeat, of losses in battles that he knew he could never win.

"What?" She stared at him. What could possibly remind him of this? Except…

"When Robin and Starfire were trapped in that building with the Joker." His voice was low, blending in with the wind licking the flames around them. "How it looked like hell. How you knew no one could survive it."

"But someone did," Raven replied softly. "Joker did. And he went to Slade. And now…" she looked back at the burning buildings, a blazing memorial to idealism. A memorial to the Titans…for they were truly lost.

"Raven, we need to go," Beast Boy grabbed her arm and led her from the burning carnages of the buildings.

"No, wait!" Raven's hand glowed black, and a small object floated from a burning pile, encased in the dark energy. Beast Boy felt sick when he saw what was inside it.

…It was Katrina's teddy bear.

* * *

(Starfire—back at the hideout.)

Starfire finished hooking Lantern into his restraints in silence. She could feel Flash's burning gaze on her back, and did her best to restrain from turning to the crimson speedster.

"Well, well, well. Very nice job, Starry." Joker stood at the entrance to the darkened room, clapping and grinning widely. Slade flanked him, hands behind his back.

"But now it's time for the after show!" Starfire's eyes narrowed. _After show?_

Joker crossed the entire room in three swift strides and ended at Starfire's side. He reached out to stroke her cheek lustfully. As he did so, Starfire swatted his hand away angrily. "Do not touch me."

"Dear me, Starfire, is there a problem?" Slade seemed to be jeering at her from the doorway. "Whatever it is, I suggest you get over it quickly. For you see…" he held up a small metallic device, which Starfire recognized as the seismic generator's controller. "If my colleague doesn't have his fun, the seismic generator under the Narrows goes off. I would let him have his way," he said in a low voice. Starfire gasped.

"Listen to the good man, Starry," Joker said, grabbing her by the arm and ignoring her flashing eyes. "I'll try to keep it PG-13, but, heaven forbid, if I should get carried away…" He shrugged at her. "What's a guy to do?"

Joker abruptly pulled his arm back and socked Starfire in the cheek. She prepared to fire a starbolt as she fell to the ground, but stopped short at the sight of Slade holding the controller. With a sickening plummet in her stomach, she realized she could not fight back, lest risk thousands of lives in the Narrows.

Joker approached her, cackling softly. "Now smile, Starry…"

_

* * *

I think this was my favorite chapter to write so far. Originally, it was going to be longer, but I decided to leave it there and continue the rest of it in the next chapter. Oh, and don't worry—no sexual harassment for Starfire. At least not in the next chapter. In the future, Joker may get more bold, but…nothing way serious, like rape. So don't worry about that._

_I almost forgot--I borrowed 'the Narrows' from Batman Begins. I couldn't think of another name. _

I really need feedback, especially after that chapter and at this point in the story. So, I leave you with my usual request: please review!


	8. Chapter 8

_Review replies:_

_Kikofreako: Thanks, and…what kind of cookie do I get?_

_Star+Robin: Dude, it's okay if you don't have time to review every single chapter. But thanks for taking the time when you can. I hope you like this chapter, too!_

_Christopher Pitt: I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to read your story. I have tons of homework. _

_Hurleygurley23: Star didn't leave a message b/c 1—wouldn't Slade have just kicked her butt and 2—how would the JLU get inside the city with the stasis field up? Thanks for the review, though—I like having questions to answer. _

_Sasscreech: Don't worry about Star and Joker, it's mainly just gonna be him beating her. Nothing nasty. Thanks!_

_Loaned: Gracias para la review! (thx for the review!) Here's chapter 8!_

_Koriand'rX'hal: Robin will be pissed when he finds out. However, he won't really know for sure for a while. Joker only beats Star when the others aren't around…_

_Burning Fantasy: Crying? Sweet! I was going for emotion. Hope you like the next chapter just as much. _

_Tigerchic121: You'll just love who goes next. And who doesn't hate Slade and Joker? Thx!_

_Valda: You jumped in on this story at a great time. It's about to get really good. _

_Atemu's Lover: You always say just about the same things in all of your reviews (update!)_

XBxMYxJaMeSxDeANx: Dude, on the review, it's no biggie. I have been a complete retard on some of my reviews, and then I'm like…omg! wrong story! Or something like that. Anyway, I'm really glad you liked chapter 7.

_Robstar119: I'll update Endgame ASAP, but I don't know when that will be. And it isn't Raven that dies either (I think that only leaves one choice…unless I'm introducing a new character…which I'm not…) maybe I shouldn't tell people all this stuff before hand, but at least you can guess how she dies…thanks for the review though. I think you're gonna really like this chapter!_

_Enigma4041: You have no idea how happy your Batman comment made me. I'm am a Batman freak! (Probably why I like Robin so much…) Thanks for the review!_

…_Oh, and for anyone who watches JLU, I'm pretending Vixen either doesn't exist or doesn't go out with GL. Cuz I don't like her. _

_All right, that's everyone. If I missed you, tell me in your next review, and I'm way sorry. Okay, today's poll: who's your fav character in TT? Mine's Robin. _

* * *

(Where we left off—Star/Joker in the hideout). 

Slade watched, amused, as Joker brutally smashed Starfire's face into the concrete wall, and flecks of blood and steel went flying.

Joker cracked his knuckles and advanced on the fallen alien, whose nose was now bleeding profusely, and had a large black eye. She looked up at him through her swollen, injured eye, and her healthy one, and a flicker of fear sparked through her normally peaceful emerald orbs.

This did not go unnoticed by Joker. He was a villain who preyed on fear, and weakness of the mind. He knew the Tameranian was weak. He knew he was hurting her in more ways than a bloody nose and a black eye.

His foot lashed out suddenly, sending Starfire flying back several feet, clutching her abdomen and moaning in pain. She could not dodge, she could not block his hits or fight back, or else Slade would trigger the seismic generator underneath the Narrows, and thousands of people would die.

She had to take whatever he threw at her.

Joker grabbed her by the neck and threw her against the wall, holding her a few inches off the ground, slowing choking her. Starfire gasped for breath, clutching at her neck. In that moment, all thought of the people in the Narrows, of her friends, was forgotten, as she clawed and fought for her life.

But in that moment, Slade's eye suddenly widened as he glanced over at the security screens on his large computer console. There, the Titans were walking in, quietly talking about the day's events, having no idea on what they were about to walk in on.

"I hate to ruin the fun," he said quickly to Joker, who was still suffocating Starfire against the wall, "But the Titans are here. We don't want them walking in to…this." Joker nodded quickly, and dropped Starfire abruptly to the ground.

She landed hard, and did not move, but merely lay there and gasped for breath, bright spots appearing in front of her eyes as the oxygen returned to her body.

Joker spun on his heel and left the room without a word, chuckling softly to himself, and muttering something about "cheeky aliens." Slade returned to his computers, facing away from Starfire.

"I would leave the room if I were you." Starfire struggled to her feet, and nodded at Slade's back. She staggered out of the room, massaging her thigh and wiping the blood from her nose, crying softly.

_This will not do…_she thought. _They must not know of this. _

* * *

(Watchtower.) 

Shayera haphazardly flipped through her previously forbidden photo books. The ones full of pictures from before her betrayal.

They were mainly pictures of John…

…who was dead.

The news had just come in—John had just disappeared from his Metropolis apartment. Inside, they found furniture thrown everywhere, and burn marks through many of his possessions.

The apartment, in Shayera's mind, was symbolic of her life. Destroyed.

The one person she had ever truly loved, truly cared for was dead. Her two greatest friends on earth were gone. The Titans, Flash, and now Lantern…wiped out. Annihilated.

While there was no body, similar to Flash's vanishing outside of Jump City, they had found his ring and his comm. link crushed on his countertop.

Most chilling of all, Slade's emblem had been burned into the wall. A man who had a first simply been a minor problem to the Justice League, a man that they thought could do no major harm, as long as the Titans were there to stop them…

A man that now appeared unstoppable.

Shayera held in the pent up tears as she flipped through the memory book, old photos revealing what had been. She and John, at the boardwalk on the fourth of July, sharing an ice cream cone. She and John on his birthday, with her planting a light kiss on his cheek. John holding her close inside the photo booth at the mall, putting bunny ears behind her fiery red hair….

A small sob escaped her as she traced his facial features on the page. Teardrops fell freely onto the photo album, until she threw it aside and ran into her bathroom. She grabbed the towel and pulled it to her, crying freely into it, trying to stop the flow of tears.

"Shayera…" Diana's voice echoed from behind her, as Shayera hugged the towel even harder.

"Just go," Shayera choked out. "Leave me alone." Her voice was strangled as she fell to the floor and sobbed until the towel was soaked with her tears.

* * *

(Hideout thing—back with the Titans). 

Starfire tipped her head back, shutting her eyes, trying to ignore the thudding pain of her wounds as she leaned against the cold steel wall. She shuddered, remembering the feel of Joker's icy hands on her face.

"Starfire…" she flinched. This was not what she wanted right now. Robin could not see her like this.

"You're hurt." His gaze was intense as he tried, with no success, to make eye contact with her.

"They are…injuries from my battle." The lie sounded flimsy, even to her.

"Lantern wouldn't do that to you."

She finally looked up at him. "People do strange things when they are fighting for their life."

Robin sat down next to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her close to him. "What really happened?"

"I have already told you. I sustained these injuries during combat with the Green Lantern." She leaned into his shoulder, shutting her eyes tightly, trying to block out what had happened. Trying to forget.

"Alright." His tone said he didn't believe her, but Starfire was too relieved to hear that he wasn't going to press it to care. He gently stroked her hair. "We'll get Raven in here to heal you. It'll be alright," he repeated, nuzzling the top of her head gently with his. "It'll be alright."

* * *

(Later that night.) 

Lantern groggily awoke, amazed he was still alive. Starfire had completely torn his home apart, and the last thing he remembered was a refrigerator flying at him.

"You alright?"

Lantern gasped in shock at Flash's voice.

"You're…alive?"

He grinned at him through the dark. "Just as much as you." His expression suddenly darkened, and his voice lowered and became more businesslike.

"What'd you do to Starfire?"

"What? She knocked me out!" Flash's eyes narrowed. He couldn't believe Lantern was playing the victim in all of this! Hadn't he seen Star's injuries?

"That doesn't explain how beat up she was when she was in here a while ago." Lantern's eyes flashed and widened in disbelief.

"I didn't lay a hand on her. She hit me with a fridge!"

"You didn't do anything to her?"

"You know I wouldn't." Flash paused for a moment, sighing. He knew GL wouldn't have hurt Starfire that badly...but that meant one more question remained.

"Then who did?"

"I would suggest you don't probe that matter very thoroughly," Slade's cold, calculating voice sliced through the tension of the moment.

Slade and Joker had just entered the darkened room, followed by two of Slade's android, who were wheeling in a third set of restraints, identical to those that bound Flash and Lantern.

"What did you do to the Titans? What happened to the city?" Lantern shouted at him, hate dripping off of every word. He glanced, alarmed, at the shackles being wheeled in. "Who's next?"

Slade smirked, and Joker strode closer to the two shackled superheroes, grinning widely, as he began to recite a small rhyme.

"_Who is the man who plays in night?_

_The lord of the darkness_

_Who never stops to feel at all_

_Dealing in mysteries unknown_

_Renowned for lack of feeling_

_He also happens to have,"_

Joker stopped for a moment, thinking intently.

_"Two point ears that touch the ceiling!"_

Flash and Lantern both stared, shocked, at the implication of Joker's words.

The Batman was next.

_

* * *

Okay, I'll admit it—I suck at rhymes and stuff. I just thought Joker should be saying something like that. You can feel free to pretend he said something better—I honestly won't be hurt. You know, according to my stats chart, I had, like, 60 people reading the last chapter. Only, uh…like 14 of them reviewed. So, I will say it again…_

**_If you're reading my story, please review! _**

_So…yeah. Plz read and review, people! Tell me how much my rhyme sucks!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Yo yo yo, sugarland31 in the house! Guess who's gonna make varsity basketball as a freshman! (he he…it feels good to be queen.) Anyways, here's chapter 9. (I feel like I've written so much. Joker's Wild was finished a chapter ago, if I'm counting right.) I really, really want people to review. I still don't even have most of my readers reviewing. I'm not even gonna ask this time…I'm telling you. Here's chapter 9!_

_Almost forgot. Here's reviewer replies:_

_TAS14: He he…I guess it really wasn't a rhyme. I had a first draft that rhymed, but I revised it cuz it sucked. But then it didn't rhyme and I forgot to change the rest of the story so it didn't call it a 'rhyme.'_

_Loaned: Batman gets his daylights beaten from him…Robin gets pissy._

_Koriand'rX'hal: Flash only blamed GL cuz that's what he'd thought happened. But GL cleared it all up, and Robin knew GL wouldn't hurt Star like that. I'm so glad you like my story…keep reviewing! (I'll ask nicely)._

_Evanescence101: I'm glad you like the character's emotions. It gets hard to write sometimes. Thanks for the review!_

_Sasscreech: That would have been too nasty for me, too. Thanks for all of your input! Keep reviewing!_

_Alexandru van Gordon: I'd thought you'd abandoned me or something, but it was good to have a way long review again. (I am not being sarcastic, just so you know.) Batman's my favorite Leaguer, so this will be a really fun chapter to write. Hope you can review again!_

_Enigma401: I freakin' am in love with B-man and Robin! And I'm glad I know someone else who doesn't like Vixen…she seriously pisses me off. GL should dump her…have you seen "Shadow of the Hawk" yet? I loved it! Thanks for the review!_

_RobStar4Eva: Ace won't actually be in this story. To be honest, Ace in the Hole was the only card-related name I could think of besides Full House and Royal Flush…and you can see why I didn't pick those. Robin will find out it's Joker later…but quite a while later. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Kikofreako: I can't wait for Season 5—this Friday! And I can't wait for the Rob/Star episode! I think it'll either be the last, last episode or "Snowblind." (Which I can't wait to see.) Does your mom have oatmeal?(Cookies, I mean)._

_Tigerchic121: I'm gonna respond to Endgame first—Starfire does not die. It's a female character, but not her…I'll let you guess from there. Congrats! I think you're the only person to directly guess that Robin takes Batman down…and you're right! All out slugfest in Gotham City!_

_Atemu's Lover: Don't worry…here's your update!_

_RobStar119: Robin will flip out once he finds out what Joker's doing. Like seriously flip out. The 6:30 a.m. thing's actually good here—time zone differences. Thx for the review!_

_Love Angel Monkey: Thanks for saying my rhyme doesn't suck! Thanks for the compliment! Thanks for the review! Am I repeating myself?  
Cycloptic Nightbat: Whoa…lots of caps in your review. But I'm at peace with that. (Way at peace with that.) I'm way glad you like my story. Just keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!_

_Lady Jessica Silverflame: You know I could never kill off my JLU buddies. Stay tuned for more action, romance, and drama!_

* * *

(Robin/Starfire).

He gingerly wound the bandage around Starfire's arm, taking care not to squeeze it too hard. She still winced under his touch, and he paused to look up at her eyes, which were still filled with tears.

"There…I'm done, Star." His voice was barely a whisper as she drove her face into his chest and began to sob harder than before.

She inhaled his scent deeply, trying to block out Joker's assault on her earlier. She tried to use Robin's strong, loving arms to forget.

"Robin…" she moaned, burrowing deeper into him. Robin leaned close to her, pulling her tight to him, and stroked her hair softly, moving his face into position at the nape of her neck.

He whispered low to her. "Starfire, what happened?"

She shook her head rapidly, pulling back from him. Why would he not leave her alone? Starfire had already decided—Robin could not know of Joker's cruelty. He knew he would be angry…he would most likely put the city in jeopardy. People would be hurt because Starfire could not keep her silence.

She stood up abruptly, ripping herself from him. "I said I could not tell you! Will you not trust me?" Robin's eyes widened, and he reached out to her weakly.

"Starfire…"

"No!" She turned away from him, her face screened by the shadows. "I do not wish to speak with you now, Robin…I do not wish to speak with anyone." With that, she turned on her heel and fled the room, leaving a bewildered Boy Wonder in her wake.

And then the alarms went off.

* * *

(Main room—Slade, Joker, Starfire, BB, Raven, Cyborg).

Raven flew in hesitantly as the alarms blared throughout the underground complex, Cyborg and Beast Boy at her heels. Robin had kicked them out as soon as he had seen Starfire's condition.

Raven noted with some curiosity that Starfire came in alone, and had obviously just finished crying. Robin ran in soon after her, and when he attempted to approach her, she simply moved behind Cyborg, who gave Robin an inquisitive look.

She also noticed Joker was watching Starfire with a curious expression, and that she seemed to wither under his burning eyes.

Raven decided she would watch them.

Slade addressed the Titans. "Our next target has been spotted outside of Gotham City. You should catch him easily." Robin's eyes narrowed. Gotham?

Joker noticed his taut, worried face. "That's right, Bird Boy! Batsy's next!" He did some sort of weird victory dance, and pantomimed taking his hat off to Robin. "And don't think you can sit this one out."

The Titans all bore the same startled expression as their leader. Slade stared them down, secretly reveling in the immense pain that this was giving Robin.

"Bring him in quickly. You will carry no stasis field, as with our last capture. It would be noticed that far out in the public. Simply remove his comm. link and bring him in. It should be simple, as he has no powers. I do not expect this to take long." He finished with a bored glance at the Titans. "I suggest you go now. Rumor has it he's returning to the Watchtower afterwards, and unless you want to storm their gates…" he returned to the computer behind him.

Robin was frozen. Bruce…how could he take down Bruce? He had taught him everything he'd known. He'd taken him in when his parents had died, helped him start the Titans…

He couldn't do it. He considered himself an extension of the Batman, a part of his legacy. He just couldn't do it.

As he followed the other Titans out, he expected Starfire to approach him, to console him, to comfort him and tell him how it was going to be okay. She merely ducked her head and followed Raven, avoiding his gaze all the way.

_Great, _he thought miserably. _Maybe Bruce was right. Maybe romance is for the birds. _

_…I am a bird, _he countered. _I'm a Robin, not a Bat. _

_…You're a Robin on the outside, _the small voice said again. _But who are you inside? Aren't you just the Bat? _

"Robin, you okay?" He looked up, startled, at Cyborg.

"I'm fine."

"Dude, your not. What's up with you and Star? She acts like you're dead or something. I asked, but she got all weepy and stuff."

"We had a fight," Robin sighed, looking intently at the ground. "That's all."

"Over what?"

Robin stared hard at him, incensed. "Over why she was hurt! She won't tell me, Cyborg! She says it was her fight with Lantern!"

"Did you ever think she was telling the truth?" Cyborg returned his gaze. Robin visibly deflated.

"I don't know." He seemed to be pleading for answers. But he wasn't just talking about Starfire. He was talking about himself. "For the first time, I just don't know."

* * *

(Gotham City).

The Batman threw off a thug and shot his grappling hook into the air, swinging onto a windowsill for a bird's-eye perspective over the fight. Supergirl backed Ultra-Humanite into a tight corner, and with one blast of her laser-vision, he was down for the count. Off to the side, Black Canary sent Copperhead flying into a wall. Batman himself had taken down all of their…hired accomplices.

As the police showed up, cuffed the villains, and prepared to transport them back to jail, the three heroes met in the middle of the street, discussing their capture.

"Copperhead'll probably try to break out again," Canary said, staring after the police van.

"Humanite was supposedly on 'good behavior' last time. If we're lucky, he'll stay that way," Batman scowled. He didn't think villains could ever completely turn around.

"Can we just go back to the Watchtower?" Supergirl asked. "I'm tired, and I have a contest to finish with Clark…Superman," she corrected herself. "There's a lot of shopping money on the line." Canary grinned, and put her ear to her comm. link.

"You comin', Batman?" He shook his head.

"I have work to do around here." He turned around sharply, his cape spinning after him sinisterly.

"Suit yourself," Canary rolled her eyes. "J'onn, two for pickup." After a few seconds, they vanished in the purple light of the Watchtower's matter transporter.

Batman's eyes narrowed as he walked towards the Batplane, opening its hatch with a small remote in his hand. The 'work' he had to do was to find Robin and the others.

He didn't realize that they would find him.

He loaded himself into the Batplane, starting the ignition quickly. Batman masterfully eased the plane into the air, piloting rapidly towards the Batcave. The air whooshing by calmed him, as he thought silently of everyone he had lost in his life.

He tried to reason about the situation: could the others still be alive? His answer was a no. He firmly believed Slade had killed his captives by now.

Remembering the whole apprentice debacle, Batman realized with a chill Robin had probably been the first to go. His hands shook slightly on the controls as he pulled into the Batcave's underground entrance. Batman took a deep breath and steadied himself. No one could see him discomposed. He had a reputation.

He stepped out of the Batplane just in time for a green rhino to butt him into one of the many display cases in the cave.

The Batman stepped from the pieces of shattered glass, and was greeted with all five Titans, in battle-ready stance.

This was one of the few times he showed emotion. His eyes widened, and he gasped, backing away, unsure of the situation. His eyes found Robin's, who seemed oddly blank. The two stared at each other for moment, until Robin finally ripped his eyes away.

"Titans, GO!"

Bruce stepped back again, and vanished into the darkness. Raven flew forward, glancing around herself, unsure of what to do. She knew the Batman's skills were legendary. What if they couldn't get him?

A bat-a-rang flew out of the darkness, flying her back and pinning her to a cave wall. Beast Boy immediately leapt forward at the spot where the bat-a-rang had come from, but was met with only shadows.

He turned, confused, and did not notice the black figure descending rapidly behind him. Batman lashed out at the unsuspecting Beast Boy, knocking him out cold.

Cyborg tried his luck next, blast after blast emitting from his sonic cannon. The Batman evaded each one, and shot his grappling hook into the air, catching on to a large stone protruding from the cave's ceiling. He swung forward, about to escape from Cyborg's line of sight, when…

Starfire flew directly in front of him, blocking his path. Her eyes were her customary emerald green, as were her fists. Unlike her, however, her face was troubled. She simply hovered in front of the Batman, who was still hanging on his tethered line.

"Please…" she reached out a hand to him. Batman's eyes narrowed, and he whipped a small device into his hand, unnoticed by Starfire. He then extended his hand out to her, acting like he was going to surrender. Starfire bought it.

When she grabbed his outstretched hand, the tiny device in his hand activated, sending a huge electric shock coursing through the alien's body. She froze in midair as the volts passed through her, her eyes wide open in shock, but unable to cry out. When the electricity cut off, her eyes snapped shut and she fell forward, plummeting towards the ground below, completely unconscious. Robin stepped forward and caught her in one swift move, setting her gently on the ground. He then turned to glare up at his mentor, who by now had landed on a small cliff, and was watching with a detached interest.

Suddenly, Robin felt like a monster had been unleashed inside of him. It clawed at his chest and ripped at his head, trying to get out and get at the Batman. Obeying its commands, he shot his grappling hook, in a move parallel to the Batman's, and swung up to meet him on the small rocky ledge.

"You'll pay for that," he hissed, pulling out his bo-staff and twirling it between his fingers.

"I doubt it," the Batman said dismissively. He knew how Robin ticked. You pissed him off...he lost control. "I taught you everything you know."

"I've learned some new tricks," Robin said. He leapt forward at Batman, both of their amazing martial arts skills clashing. Batman aimed a particularly powerful blow to Robin's midsection, and he fell back, leaning against the wall for support.

Batman immediately dived back into the shadows. "Your emotions make you weak. You're not fighting for yourself; you're fighting for her. And that's why you can't win." Robin growled and jumped into the air, roundhouse-kicking the spot he thought Batman was at. His foot connected with only rock, as chippings of the cave wall fell away, adding to his rage.

"She makes you weak, Robin. You've known it forever, but you're not strong enough to stand up to it. You're not strong enough to fight against it."

Robin pulled out a bird-a-rang and whipped it through the air. He saw a figure move from the weapon's path, and it struck only the rock wall. Robin was getting seriously pissed.

"If you want to be strong," Batman's voice echoed through the darkness, stronger than before. "You can't feel those emotions. You have to be like me! You have to forget anything human you've ever known, and focus on the mission. Because in the end, that's all that counts. Not emotions."

Robin caught a flash of metal. He knew it was Batman's bat-a-rang, and he knew he was preparing to throw. Robin feinted one way, and the boomerang lashed out at him. Robin jumped into the air, leapt off of a boulder, and sent himself flying at the Batman's now exposed form.

"I am not like YOU!" The two collided, and were sent flying off of the cliff, back into the midst of the Titans. Robin immediately fell back from the Batman, who was still sprawled on the floor. "Titans!"

Raven jumped out at Batman, reaching for his comm. link as she flew towards him. His eyes narrowed, and as Raven approached, he dodged her fluidly, and began to sprint desperately towards the cave exit.

He put his hand to his comm. link. "J'onn! It's the Titans! They took out Flash and Lantern! They—" he was cut off by a vicious flying kick to the head from Robin. Batman fell to the ground, scraping his head on the rocks, bleeding slightly. Robin stood over him, with the look of an assassin who'd just finished a kill.

He could hear J'onn calling to Batman from his comm. link. He calmly reached down and removed the tiny communicator from Bruce's ear, and then smashed it in his hands.

"Cyborg, take care of him. Raven, make sure BB's all right." The two Titans nodded, and turned to tend to their charges. Robin stepped towards Starfire, who was still unconscious at the foot of a pile of huge boulders.

Robin gently lifted her up and cradled her head in his hands. "He didn't get away with it, Star," he whispered, lifting her up. "Don't worry…he didn't get away with it." He carried her bridal style out of the cave into the waiting T-sub, without a look back to his father.

_

* * *

Okay, I think I'm done for today. The usual—please review, yadda yadda…you get the picture. For the next chapter, make sure to take note that Batman got a call off to the Watchtower. That becomes important. (See, he screws Slade's plan. The JLU knows the Titans aren't dead. They won't be chasing after Slade, but the Titans.)_

_Alright then. Sugarland out!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Woohoo, I'm in the mood to start writing. First, review replies:_

_Lady Jessica Silverflame: Thanks, and God bless you, too. _

_Sasscreech: Muchas gracias para el review! (ha ha, Spanish.) Glad you liked the fight scene…you know how hard it is to write something realistic between Batman and Robin?  
Loaned: Like a country road, eh? Everyone on my mom's side has a farm…I have no idea how they find it on those roads. _

XBxMYxJaMeSxDeANx: Okay, now…deep breath…count to ten. All right. I'm sorry I left "five cliffies," but I'm way psyched you liked Chapter 9 a ton! (And did you really think it was the best? I'm very proud of myself.)

_Atemu's Lover: Hard to believe, huh? But Batman just pushed him over the edge. (Whoa, I got an image of Batman whistling next to Robin and then pushing him off a cliff). _

_RobStar119: Dude, no one can be more hyped than me for the new episodes! I can't wait till Snowblind, it looks like a good Rob/Star episode! Oh, and when Robin said "he didn't get away with it," he meant Batman. He was just seriously pissed. _

_Koriand'rX'hal: The trouble with writing the last chapter was keeping it realistic. Batman was going to have to seriously provoke Robin, not just little kiddie taunts. So, I'm glad you liked it, and plz keep reviewing!_

_Love Angel Monkey: Whoa…lots of 'fluff' in your review. Not that I mind! (Who doesn't love Rob/Star?) Thanks for the review, and stay tuned!_

_Alexandru van Gordon: It does keep going from bad to worse, and, as you'll see in this chapter, it's starting to look hopeless. Thanks a ton for the review—and have a nice week…weekend…whatever, too!_

_Neko Saphira: Thx! I hope you like this next chapter!_

_Valda: My dad works with our computer's at home a lot, so I have files randomly disappearing from time to time, too. Glad you could keep up with the story, though. Thanks for the review!_

_Enigma4041: You're not the only one, actually, who liked the Batman/Robin fight specifically. (Did I really write better than the comics? SWEET!) Good Lord, I loved Shadow of the Hawk. (Trapped in a tomb with your stalker—can that get any better?) Thanks for the review!_

_Tigerchic121: There's not too much 'taking down the JLU' action left, and it all starts to move back into Jump City, as tensions rise on the home front. Thanks a million for the review—here's the next chapter!_

_Arcel Windwing: You were right--the original seven were Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, GL, J'onn, Hawkgirl, and Flash. I'm glad you liked my story--it's always good to get a new reviewer! I hope you like the next chapter!_

_Okay, a few more announcements, and then the chapter will start. _

**I'm requesting something new. If you have either me or my story on your favorites or alert list, please review. I want everyone possible to review, of course, so don't stop if I'm not on your list, please. I really would appreciate a review. Thanks!**

* * *

(Slade/Joker/Titans' Hideout). 

The Batman awoke slowly, vaguely aware of a sharp, stinging sensation around his temple. He tried to move, but found himself bound to a medical gurney. He glanced up to see what was causing the stinging, and saw a large piece of gauze taped to the side of his head.

"You are awake now?" Starfire put a hand to his forehead. "Your bleeding has subsided. You should be ready for transport soon."

"What happened?" Starfire glanced away from him, and sat down on a nearby folding chair, sagging into its cheap metallic cushioning.

"We are being…what is the phrase again? Blackmailed." A bitterness Batman had never heard in her voice became evident as she continued speaking. "Slade and Joker are forcing us to do their bidding in exchange for our city's survival."

Batman bolted up, and was pulled back by his restraints. "Joker!" Starfire looked at him sadly.

"He is very much alive, and the cause of much of the badness that is taking place." Batman's eyes narrowed.

"I need to speak with Robin." He noticed how Starfire flinched at the sound of his son's name, how she seemed close to tears for a fleeting moment.

"He is…indisposed." Batman began to strain at his shackles again, desperate to get free. Starfire shook her head wistfully, stood up, and began to wheel his gurney through the open door and down the hall.

"You will join the others shortly." Her tone told Batman this discussion was over. But he couldn't help but wonder why it had been Starfire attending to him, and not Robin.

* * *

(The Watchtower). 

"The Titans…are alive?" J'onn replayed Batman's final transmission, over and over, trying to find the loophole. Trying to find whatever had made the Titans betray them. But Batman had gotten no further, as the transmission ended with a final static crackle from Robin, infuriated, crushing the comm. link. "I don't give a damn!" Shayera said from behind him, trying to hide the sobs in her voice. "They killed them, J'onn. I don't care if they're alive!" Lantern's face flashed before her eyes once again, as she fought back tears. "Flash, Batman, Lantern—don't they mean anything to you?"

Before J'onn could respond, Shayera felt a cool, firm hand alight upon her shoulder. She turned to see Diana, whose face was full of the same pain Shayera had experienced when Lantern had disappeared.

"But what if the Titans aren't behind this?" Shayera's eyes widened for a moment. She had never considered the Titans' role—she had simply wanted to be able to place the blame of Lantern's death on someone. Even if that someone had been five of her greatest friends…

"I know how we can find out." Superman sat stoically behind them, thinking. "J'onn, theoretically, can't you just read the Titans' minds, or even Batman's if he's still alive," his voice faltered for a moment. "…Couldn't you read their minds and find out what's really going on?"

J'onn's eyes narrowed, and he faced away, out of one of the Watchtower's grand windows overlooking the Earth.

"All right. I'll do it."

* * *

(Back with the Titans.) 

Slade was enraged. Enraged at the Titans, for not being able to stop the split-second communication between the Batman and the Watchtower. Angry at Batman for daring to defy him.

And as usual, someone would have to pay.

The Titans walked slowly into the room, averting their gazes from Slade and Joker, who stood beside him. They knew the crime-lord was angry: they had failed. The Justice League now knew that they were alive and operating in Jump City.

"You realize there will be retribution?" Slade did not need to explain their folly to the Titans; they already knew. When they nodded silently, he continued.

"Then Joker, if you please." Joker grinned and let off a tiny, amused cackle. He then strode to the front of the Titans, who were standing in a line in front of Slade, and grabbed Beast Boy's arm.

"You're comin' with me, Bonzo." Beast Boy's eyes widened, and he began to pull away, struggling emphatically.

"What are you going to do to him?" Raven's eyes were ablaze as she threateningly advanced on the Joker, ignoring the other Titans' disbelieving looks.

Joker grinned, if possible, even wider, and removed a small bottle from his pocket. Inside was the same sinister, indigo serum that he had threatened Starfire with nearly two weeks previously. All of the Titans' eyes widened, remembering the Joker's words.

"_Nightmare gas," he whispered to her, shaking the vial sinisterly in her face. Starfire's eyes widened fearfully, and she tried to step back. Joker held her arm tight, pulling her in closer. "And if you don't watch out, pretty…" he put his other hand to Starfire's face. "You could find that one of your friends could be my next test subject."_

"No…" Raven breathed, as Cyborg and Robin grabbed her arms and began to pull her away from Joker.

"Beast Boy!" Raven screamed, trying to break free of the boys' grasp, as Joker pulled the changeling away from the Titans. Beast Boy seemed immobile, frozen, as he looked back at Raven. Neither broke their intense gaze, until Beast Boy was dragged through the sliding mechanical doors by two of Slade's robot henchmen. As the doors began to shut, Beast Boy seemed to be unable to find his voice.

Slade turned back to the Titans. "Now, getting to other manners of business…"

* * *

(Watchtower). 

J'onn stood, transfixed, as he watched Beast Boy being dragged away through Robin's mind. He shook his head, and once again began to pore through the facts, sifting through Slade's plot until it all made sense. Four things stood out to him:

1)Batman, Lantern, and Flash were alive.

2)The inhabitants of Jump City, along with the Titans, were also alive.

3)The Titans were being blackmailed into fighting the Justice League and helping Slade control Jump City.

4)Joker was about to begin experimenting…on Beast Boy.

The Martian spoke into his comm. link. "I'm coming out now."

"What did you learn?" Diana's voice came over through the static on the line.

"You won't believe it," he said grimly, forcing himself out of the Boy Wonder's mind, re-entering his stationery body on the Watchtower. He fell forward, stumbling over the newly regained weight of his physical form.

"J'onn!" Shayera cried out, as Superman grabbed him, stabilizing him from the face-plant he had almost taken on the floor of the Watchtower.

"What's going on?" Superman asked. "Is there anything we can do?"

J'onn's eyes narrowed. "We need a plan."

* * *

(Beast Boy—Lab.) 

Joker snapped the gas mask firmly in place over Beast Boy's mouth and nose, and rolled the vertical gurney backwards into the chamber that would deliver the nightmare gas into the changeling's system. A glass plate snapped over its opening with a hissing sound, and Beast Boy was sealed inside.

"Say 'ah,'" Joker said, smiling widely, as he flipped the switch to activate the machine.

Beast Boy's screams filled the air.

_

* * *

Okay, yes, I know…a bit shorter than some of my others. But I'll save comments for later. For now, I end with what I said earlier—if the story or me is on your favs/alerts list, please review! And please…just review anyway! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Reviewer replies:  
Atemu's Lover: Heh heh…not really ASAP, but…sorry. Hope you like this chapter._

Sasscreech: Like I know much Spanish. Thanks for the review, and here's the next chapter!

_Enigma4041: Yeah, Bruce kinda does always screw stuff up. Poor Gar is right…thanks for the review!_

_Loaned: Heh heh…no more cliffhangers, you say? HA! Thx for the review, though!_

Love Angel Monkey: Who can't love Rob/Star? I think you'll find that there's a lot of that in this chapter. Here goes!

_Locket101: Dude, it's fine that you haven't been on in awhile. Just good to get another reviewer. Anywayz, hope you like this chapter. _

_RobStar119: I'm sorry that it was confusing. I didn't mean for it to be, but at least you got what was going on. Here's chapter 11!_

_Valda: Alright, alright…calm down. Here's the next chapter!_

_Tigerchic121: One more Leaguer gets taken out, and then…BAM! It all goes downhill even faster. Thx for the review!_

_The Winds: New reviewer! Sweet! Ah-hem…thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like the story! Keep reviewing, please!_

_Wow, I'm sorry it took so long to update. But in this chapter, part of it's a songfic. So, italics are either thinking or the song. Or BB's nightmare. Here we go…_

* * *

(Joker's Lab). 

_The shadows clawed at him, scratching at his clothes, trying to cling to his arms and legs. Beast Boy grabbed onto a rope ladder, desperately climbing for his life, scrambling out of the reach of the shadowy creatures beneath him. _

_Suddenly, the ladder's topmost rung snapped in two, and sent Beast Boy plummeting towards the darkness below. _

_He landed awkwardly, feeling his leg twist in the wrong direction as the shadows converged into a giant wave in front of him. He tried to scream, but no sound came out. Beast Boy clutched at his throat, dismayed at the lack of sound. The hairs on the back of his neck began to rise, however, at the sound of a small, throaty growling behind him. His eyes widened in terror as he turned to face the sound's originator. _

_Behind him stood his 'Beast Within,' the towering, imposing monster that had emerged only twice from deep inside of him. But this time, something was different. _

_…that was when Beast Boy realized that the Beast was a deep blood red. The Beast took a step closer to him, and claws began to extend slowly from its hands with a sound similar to that of a sword being unsheathed. _

_It began to come closer and closer, and this time, when Beast Boy screamed, there was sound…_

* * *

(Starfire). 

Starfire snapped awake at the sound of her door opening. She glanced panickedly around the room, pausing to look at her clock. _2:43 a.m., _she thought tiredly. _I must get some more rest…_she was interrupted by a small coughing from the foot of her bed. She then took first notice of the muscular form standing there.

Joker leered at her, his face half hidden by shadows. "We haven't gotten to play in a while…" Starfire gasped, and began to scoot backwards frantically, holding in a scream for Robin.

"No…" she whispered. "No!" Joker snatched at her arm, pulling her off of the bed and onto the floor. He towered over her, hiding her entire body in darkness.

"Let's get started then, Starry!" Joker's foot came down hard on Starfire's arm, and tears burned at her eyes. Her nightstand abruptly toppled over, towards the fallen Tamaranian, and she rolled over quickly, only to meet Joker's foot once again. Starfire was thrown back into the leg of her bed, and rolled over, so that she was facing its underside. She gasped as she felt Joker's hand firmly secure itself in the small of her back.

"C'mon, Starry, there's nothing to see down there," he said in a condescending, acidic voice. "All the fun's up here." He grabbed her arm and pulled her upright, to his eye level. Starfire's eyes were wide with fear as she gazed into Joker's, which seemed to be unblinking, and...was it possible? His eyes appeared to have a yellow tinge to them. His eyes seemed to hold hers forcefully, and she found she was unable to tear herself away, as she stared into the very pits of insanity. Here, she thought, as she gazed into them, hundreds of people's deaths had been planned and orchestrated, and the entire madness of Slade's sudden takeover of Jump City had been methodically drawn out, down to the last detail. In Joker's mind, she thought, there was no remorse for the ultimate crime.

After a moment, Starfire managed to wrench her eyes away from those of Joker, as he threw her into her closet door. Her head slammed backwards into the metal, and with a sickening grinding sound, she fell and landed, sprawled out on the floor, her head throbbing. She heard Joker's footsteps come closer, and looked up, only to see a chair.

And that was the last thing she saw before it all went black.

* * *

(Next morning). 

Robin awoke with the same restless feeling he'd had for several days. Like something was unfinished, like there was a loose thread hanging.

…like he'd let someone down…

He'd woken strangely ever since Starfire had left him, speechless, in the middle of the medical bay in Slade's immense underground complex. She was the loose thread in his life. One of the thousands, perhaps millions, whom he had let down lately. First, he had allowed for Joker to live. Then, he had allowed Joker and Slade, his greatest enemy, to take over the city.

But he had let Star down. And that was another thing altogether.

Robin yawned. He remembered that they had a pretty stagnant mission today…moving the JLU captives to another location, he thought. No fighting today…a good chance to fix the loose end.

As he walked towards the main room, where the JLU hostages were located, he stretched, as he would on any other day. He saw Cyborg emerge from his room, and chatted quietly with the android about the day's mission, until reaching the main room, where Slade, Joker, and Raven, who sat uncomfortably alone in the midst of the two villains, awaited. Starfire was not yet present.

"Good morning, Titans," Slade began, the ever-present chill in his voice seeming to bounce off the walls in the silence. "Are we ready to begin?"

"We need to wait for Starfire—" Robin began, until he was interrupted by Joker, who, up till that moment, had been twiddling his thumbs and whistling what sounded like the 'Happy Birthday' song.

"Starry won't be coming today," he said, not looking up from the game he was playing with his thumbs.

Robin's eyes narrowed, but before he could respond, a tiny voice seemed to whisper from behind him "…that is not true." He whirled around in a flash of yellow and black cape, and his eyes widened alarmingly.

Starfire seemed withered…detached. She had a large, bruised black eye, and her arm seemed to be jutting out in the wrong spot. There was a miniscule cut on her forehead, which was still a bright, menacing red.

"Star—" he breathed, beginning to approach her, ignoring the collective shock of both the two other Titans and the three Justice League captives, but she stepped away, bowing her head.

"Do not touch me," she whispered, so that only he heard it. His hands fell limply to his sides, as he stared at her, heartsick. What had he done to make her feel that he couldn't help?

Cyborg cleared his throat from behind them, breaking Robin out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a mission," Slade said, a slight tone of anger present on the edge of his voice.

"Right," Robin replied, staring him down, but not moving from his place in front of Starfire. "We'll get started now, I guess." Slade nodded, satisfied, and motioned towards Flash, Lantern, and Batman, who were all fully awake and wondering what the heck was going on.

"Then get going." He turned and walked out of the room, flanked closely by Joker. Robin nodded to the other Titans, and they approached their charges with the air of taking a prisoner to their execution. Raven quickly levitated Flash in her dark magic, while Cyborg merely hefted Lantern upright, so that he could wheel his gurney-like bindings out of the room.

Starfire, however, was having trouble.

After her beating from the night before, her strength was lower than ever, not to mention the emotions that fueled her powers. She could seemingly summon no confidence to help her move Batman. She looked at the masked man desperately. He looked back, confused as to why she couldn't lift him.

"Starfire?"

Robin touched her lightly on her unbent arm. "I'll get him," he said softly, lifting the Batman's gurney so that it was semi-horizontal.

"Robin…I am…sorry," she whispered, watching him prepare Batman for the move. Robin shook his head and turned to face her.

"It isn't your fault." Starfire lowered her eyes from his, and, as he left, she let out the breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding. She knew at that moment that she would never get over Robin. Not if he could not live with her secret. She glanced at his retreating back once more, desperately, wishing with all her heart that he would turn to face her.

Little did she know that he was fighting the same battle with his emotions as her.

* * *

(Later that day.) 

Robin was fed up.

He was tired of his fighting with Starfire. He was tired of her looking like she was about to cry every time she looked at him.

Robin had decided he wouldn't question her any further about why she was hurting. Not for now, anyway. It went against every fiber of his nature, against every lesson Bruce had ever taught him, but for now—it would have to work. It was the only way for them to make up, he had decided.

He paused for a moment outside of her door, once again examining the situation. Bruce's training had been ingrained in him, so much that he had to study every action he took before he actually did anything. _Screw Bruce…_he thought, as he opened Starfire's door without knocking.

"Robin?" she looked up at him from her bed, seeming…scared? Was she really afraid of him?

He was about to find out.

_Come a little closer, baby _

"Star…" he whispered, letting the words wash over them. She winced…actually winced, at his voice.

"Robin, I…I am…sorry?" she guessed at his reason for being there.

"Star, I can't go on like this." His voice was strangled with emotion as he gazed at her, so injured and decrepit, so forlorn. So completely different than the girl he had fallen in love with.

He was determined to bring that girl back.

_I feel like layin' you down  
On a bed of sweet surrender  
Where we can work it all out_

Robin strode up to her, emotion coursing through his veins. Starfire stared up at him, still in shock that he was even attempting to reconcile with her.

_There ain't nothin' that love can't fix  
Girl, it's right here at our fingertips_

He sat down next to her, the bed rattling slightly under his extra weight. In one fluid motion, he reached out and grabbed her gently by both of her shoulders, angling her face towards him.

"I can't do this anymore," he said quietly.

_So come a little closer baby,  
I feel like layin' you down_

Gradually, Starfire became unable to resist the urge to look at him. Once she did, she knew she would be unable to look away. As the two estranged teens made eye contact, true eye contact, Robin cupped her chin lovingly, handling her as if she was fragile. Which she was, at the moment.

He studied her, took her in for one last moment. And then Starfire closed the already miniscule gap between them, wrapping her arms around the Boy Wonder's neck. Robin's free hand seemed to glide to the small of her back, steadying the trembling Tamaranian.

_Come a little closer, baby  
I feel like lettin' go  
Of everything that stands between us  
And the love we used to know_

Robin and Starfire reluctantly pulled away from each other, and for the first time in the days since Joker's abuse had began, Starfire smiled. Robin grinned back at her, a lopsided, jaunty smile that made Starfire's heart melt.

_I wanna touch you like a cleansing rain  
Let it wash all the hurt away  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like lettin' go_

This was therapy for Starfire. Even when the world outside had turned to hell, if Robin was alongside her, everything was all right. Robin's touch, his gentle caress, seemed to wipe away everything that Joker had done to her, as well as the unfamiliar hate she felt when he approached her.

In the end, Robin simply made everything right.

_If there's still a chance  
Then take my hand  
And we'll steal away  
Off into the night  
'till we make things right  
The suns gonna rise on a better day_

Hours later, in the darkness of the night, they still lay comfortably in each other's embrace, now on the floor of Starfire's room. Unbeknownst to either of them, the door slid silently open.

Joker stood, staring coldly, at the door. His brow furrowed for a moment, as he observed the two sleeping teens, and then he turned, shutting the door behind him, a sadistic disappointment alighting his already twisted features.

* * *

(Watchtower). 

"So what do we do?" Diana asked bluntly, staring around the Conference table. J'onn had read further into the Titans' minds, and had uncovered the entirety of Joker and Slade's plans. They were shocked…to say the least.

"Since they're going after us first," Shayera started, her eyes flickering back from Superman, to J'onn, and then back to Diana. "We're going to need bait. But then…"

"The rest of us will follow them in." Wonder Woman finished for her, glancing around the table, searching for approval for this beginning sketch of a plan.

"But what about the generators?" J'onn said abruptly. "How do we get past them?" As Shayera opened her mouth to respond, the Watchtower alarms began to blare obnoxiously, and the red lights began to flash in syncopation throughout the room.

"We'll have to find out later," Superman said sharply. "For now, Diana, you take the team down there. Shayera, J'onn…you're with me. We'll have to improv," he said, grinning at his teammates despite the seriousness of the situation.

As Shayera followed her teammates out of the room, she took one last searching glance over the Conference room. And while she did, a thought alien to her very nature flitted darkly through her mind.

_What if this is my last time seeing this room?_ She thought, as the door slammed shut behind her.

_

* * *

Okay, that's Chapter 11. But don't worry—the story's not nearly finished. The final fight takes, like, four more chapters. And that's after it gets set up in another 2 or 3 chapters. So you can expect at least 5 more chapters. As usual, please review. _

_Adios_

_--Sugarland31_


	12. Chapter 12

_Sweet! Chapter 12 is up! Reviewer replies:_

_Enigma4041: Have the men in the white coats with the big needles come for you yet? (jk) I'm seriously glad you liked the last chapter…I think they're only gonna get better. _

_Lady Jessica Silverflame: Whoa…you were worked up. But that's okay. I'm still trying to decide if someone should die…but don't worry, the good guys will win. _

_Loaned: NO, you can't wait till next time! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! (Whoa, I need medication…) Anywayz…glad you liked the chapter, plz keep reviewing!_

_Love Angel Monkey: I'm actually considering killing the Joker…but if either villain dies, I'm leaning towards Slade. Stay tuned!_

_Sasscreech: The chapters coming up should be the best ones. Preview: freaky parade through the Narrows…please keep reviewing!_

_The Winds: I luv Rob/Star…of course they're back together! I can't wait to see what happens to them in 'Snowblind'! _

_Atemu's Lover: Thanks for the compliment. Trust me, this one's just getting warmed up. The next chapters should be even better. _

_Valda: Dude, thanks! I can't wait to see when they have the Rob/Star kiss on the show…thanks for the review!_

_Koriand'rX'hal: Thanks for the review…I'm glad you hate Joker. You were right though…I am leaving the others out. I think, from what I've planned, that the entire issue is pretty much cleared up…thanks for the review, though! (That's what they're for…showing people like me what we're screwing up). _

_CYCLOPTIC NIGHTBAT: I'm seriously hyped you like the story…it's only gonna get better. Keep reviewing!_

_Kikofreako: Thanks for the review. I had a little bit of trouble with BB's dream…it got changed around a little bit. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter…we're only getting started on this end!_

_Tigerchic121: Don't worry—me, and this story, aren't going anywhere. The next chapters are only gonna get better, so make sure to review!_

_RobStar4ever: Thanks for the awesome review…I'm sorry I didn't continue as soon as I could, but I've been busy…I had no free time last weekend…it was Homecoming. (It rocked, though). Stay tuned!_

_Okay, a couple of quick notes: I'm sorry it took me, what, two weeks to update? Last weekend, I had Homecoming all day Saturday, a game Friday night, and was in Wyoming on Saturday, at my grandma's, who has no computer. _

_Other orders of business: (I have two). First, I'm thinking about starting a C2, probably about dark stories. Not necessarily scary or sad, though they can be, but just plain dark stories. If anyone wants to, could you guys vote on a title? I have a few suggestions, something like: 'In Blackest/Darkest Night,' (I like that one), 'Haunted,' (har har), 'The Darkest Corner,' (or something like that), etc, etc. You can also do a 'write in,' just something you made up. Also, (I feel like I'm asking you guys to do a million different things) if you happen to know of a story that would go in the C2 really well, you can include that. Not required or anything, but helpful. _

_Second, I'd like you guys to vote on what story I write after I finish Endgame. There's two right now up for consideration: the first is a Star-centric story. Basically, she leaves in the middle of the night, no note, no nothing. It turns out Psions are after her…you get the picture. The second is a Robin story. Slade goes back in time to kill Robin as a little kid…please vote. Thanks all!_

* * *

(Monterrey, California—only a few miles away from Jump City).

Giganta's huge fist slammed Diana into a parked car, which promptly burst into flames upon impact. Nearby, her team—Vigilante, Captain Atom, and Star Girl—were caught in a particularly nasty battle with Killer Frost, Bizarro, and Shade.

Bizarro sent Star Girl rocketing through the air. Star Girl had too much momentum to stop when she hit the ground; she hit the pavement and began grinding through the street itself, upturning pipes and more concrete, until she came to a sickening halt just in front of a crowd of reporters.

"Star Girl!" Atom broke away from the melee and was at the fallen heroine's side in a flash, picking her up and draping her limp form over his shoulder in order to move her to the side of the battle.

"Uh-uh-uh," came a chiding voice from behind him. Killer Frost was riding closer and closer on her icy wave, removing one hand from the steering to get a shot at Captain Atom and Star Girl, who was still incapacitated. In one azure blast, both were frozen inside a wall of solid ice.

Killer Frost threw her head back, laughing amicably. Then she looked up, and her eyes widened in shock.

And then Giganta, still the size of a giantess, fell directly on top of her. A huge cloud of dust enveloped the area for a moment after Giganta's fall, blinding both the League and their quarry, and forcing them to regroup.

Diana and Vigilante met near the frozen Captain Atom and Star Girl. "You got a plan?" Vigilante asked, gesturing towards his frozen comrades. "I'd prefer not to be the flavor of the day, thank ya very much." Diana's eyes narrowed, but she allowed a small chuckle to escape her.

She looked pointedly at Vigilante. "I'd back away."

"Whaddaya—" at that point, Vigilante first noticed Captain Atom's eyes glowing a volatile blue, and flaming, beginning to crack his icy tomb. "Oh."

Instantly, the ice shattered in an apocalyptic azure explosion, as Captain Atom blew the entire block of ice apart. To the side, Wonder Woman pulled a tiny ice shard out of her arm. "Lovely," she quipped.

"Star Girl's not doing so good," Atom said, lifting the girl off of the ground yet again. "I have to get her up to the Watchtower."

Wonder Woman nodded. "Fine by me." Vigilante simply crossed his arms next to her.

"Alright then. J'onn, two for transport," Atom spoke into his comm. link. He and Star Girl disappeared in the recurring flash of purple light.

Wonder Woman and Vigilante turned back towards the fight. Shade and Bizarro were approaching quickly, Bizarro flying in the air above his resolute counterpart.

"Two down, two ta go, ma'am," Vigilante said, pulling out his six-shooter. "Which da ya want?"

"I'll take the ugly one," Diana said, grinning, lifting off from the ground. She burst away in an amazing show of speed and explosiveness, raising a small cloud of dust from the ground beneath her as she careened towards Bizarro.

"You do that," Vigilante said under his breath, as Shade shot an ebony stream of shadows at him. Vigilante leapt sideways, cart wheeling out of the way, and whipped out his gun. He fired off a steady stream of bullets, but Shade simply blocked by raising a dark shield around him.

Meanwhile, Diana and Bizarro were going at it hundreds of feet in the air, over the tops of buildings and skyscrapers. Diana definitely had the edge; she had backed Bizarro into the edge of a Wayne Enterprises building. The Amazonian princess was throwing punches right and left—Bizarro had managed to dodge a few in the beginning, but now was taking the brunt of Diana' attack. Finally, Diana managed to crack Bizarro over the head with both fists, and he fell to the street, landing and sending another cloud of dust into the air. His impact had created a large crater in the street, and had cleaning snapped many of the sewage and water pipes that had cris-crossed beneath the street.

Vigilante, however, was having problems. Shade had managed to block nearly all of his attacks with his "dad-gummed cane", and was backing Vigilante into a corner of an alleyway a few blocks away from Wonder Woman and Bizarro.

Shade lashed out at Vigilante with two streaks of his sinister energy, but Vigilante again leapt out of its path, nearly colliding with a parked gasoline truck. Shade began levitating boxes with his cane and tossing them at Vigilante, who sprinted away from the truck, desperately trying to reach the opening of the alley.

Vigilante barely made it out ahead of Shade, and dove behind a mailbox, shooting at Shade like a sniper. Shade, unfazed, projected his shield and grinned darkly, as, unbeknownst to Vigilante, a thread of black energy was snaking its way behind him.

Then, Shade shockingly lowered the shield, stunning Vigilante for a moment. He then continued firing even more rapid rounds than before, determined to hit Shade once and for all.

Suddenly, the gasoline truck came hurtling in front of Shade as a barrier. Vigilante had kept shooting for a moment, not comprehending the consequences of the situation. As the bullets punctured the trucks metal siding, it burst into flames, exploding and coating the entire alley in the blaze.

Wonder Woman had seen the explosion and rapidly grabbed Vigilante and ascended away from the burning alley. When she turned to leave, however, Vigilante stopped her.

"There's people in them buildings!" Immediately Diana dropped Vigilante on the rooftop, and he began to pry open the already searingly hot escape door, while Diana flew down to the windows and began scooping people out, and flying them back to ground level.

Then, seemingly by a godsend, on this hot, sunny, muggy day in southern California, where firefighters were struggling to put out a raging fire…

It rained.

It didn't just rain—the water seemed to explode from the clouds that had seeming teleported onto the scene. It drenched everything, soaking everyone through their clothes and drenching their skin, filling the air with so much wet it was hard to breathe.

Diana smiled at the flames were extinguished by the firefighters with the immense aid of the rain. There would be no need to rescue anyone, she thought, smiling up at the swollen storm clouds. Her smile faltered slightly when a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, and thunder rolled, rumbling throughout the city block.

Nearby, three shadowy figures were huddled together, unseen by onlookers.

"You're sure we can't leave yet? No one came," Shayera's voice was unrecognizable.

"No." Superman was stern. "We can't let anyone, especially the Titans, know we're here. Otherwise, they won't take the bait."

Shayera nodded, although she strongly disagreed with the way the others had chosen to go about this.

Away from them, Wonder Woman wrapped her arms around herself, shivering violently from the chilling rain. While it had been a so-called 'miracle' at first, now the storm was casting an eerie mood over the normally tranquil city. The temperature had dropped suddenly, and lightning and thunder were crackling across the sky; Diana would have sworn she saw an electric line sparking. The rain was hitting the ground so hard and so often and repeatedly that it seemed to have become a solid curtain of water, and now the streets seemed to be covered in a silvery, wet mist from the drops colliding with the streets.

Vigilante came up behind her. "Y'all ready for transport now?" He looked at her worriedly, and then in amusement when Wonder Woman turned back towards him.

"No, I'm fine," she got out through her chattering teeth. "I'll stay down here for a while. You head back up to the Watchtower." Vigilante nodded.

"I'll see ya later, then." He put a hand to his comm. link, and vanished like Captain Atom and Star Girl had earlier.

And then Wonder Woman felt the queerest sensation she had ever experienced in her considerably lengthy life. The ground was being sucked out from beneath her, and she felt like she was being stretched underneath the concrete. The world span, and she was enveloped in a great, dark raven and disappeared through the street.

"Diana!" Shayera leapt out from the League's hiding spot. Superman grabbed her from behind.

"According to her comm. link's signal, she's not far from here. They just took her out of town. We have to hurry."

* * *

(15 Miles Outside of Monterrey—Deserted Forest…it's still raining. River nearby is almost overflowing).

Diana fell to the ground, gasping for breath from the shock of being suddenly and unwittingly moved by Raven's powers. She got up quickly, however…she knew what was coming.

She glanced around herself frantically: there was no one there. She couldn't help but hope that the Titans had slipped up.

That hope vanished when she was suddenly hit in the midsection with a starbolt.

Wonder Woman flew back into a tree, sliding through the mud haphazardly. In front of her, the Titans stood in line, all ready for battle. Starfire lowered her still-glowing hand.

"You are not hurt, are—"

She didn't have the chance to finish. Wonder Woman had no intention of losing to the Titans. Diana was a blur; in one second, she was in the air, rapidly moving with great momentum, and had her arms around Starfire, tackling her back into a nearby tree. As Starfire stood again, though rather shakily, Diana hefted a tree over her head and swung it around straight into the Tamaranean, who let out a small squeak of shock and then fell limp as the tree collided with her head, deftly knocking her unconscious.

Wonder Woman already knew who was next, and so when an explosive disc ignited at her feet, she was not surprised. She spun and turned to face Robin, who was enraged, to say the least, by her brutal attack on Starfire.

"Hi-YAH!" Robin launched himself into a flying roundhouse kick, aimed dead-on for Diana, who simply stood as the Boy Wonder propelled himself at her. Then, as he neared, Diana merely pulled back her fist, clenched her teeth…

And punched Robin as hard as she could into the river.

Robin's eyes widened in shock just before Wonder Woman's fist connected, but by the time he could have mustered a reaction, he found himself underwater, semi-conscious. The river had swelled because of the huge amount of rain draining into it, and was now violently churning and filled with rapids.

Robin tried, with success at first, to fight against the thrashing of the current. Its strength, however, suddenly increased, and Robin was thrown back into a rock, banging his head against it. His world filled with darkness…

And he began to sink towards the riverbed, while none of the other Titans had any idea he was drowning.

As Robin slipped further and further into the brinks of death, Raven went at Wonder Woman, her eyes glowing sinisterly black. She launched beam after beam from her fists, as Diana dodged effortlessly. One blast struck a tree, and it fell with a deafening thud, shaking the entire clearing. Raven, who was in its path, leapt aside and landed facedown in the dirt.

She stood slowly, glancing around her in a futile attempt to find Wonder Woman. Then, a golden lasso whipped through the darkened trees, binding Raven and throwing her to the ground. Diana stood, holding the rope, a smug expression on her face.

"Azarath metrion zinthos—" Raven gasped, as her powers ceased to work, and her hands only sparked uselessly.

"The lasso," Diana said, cutting into her panicky thoughts. "It was forged by the gods in order to force its captive to tell the truth. Its powers also cancel out those of demons…or half-demons, as the case may be."

A sonic cannon blast suddenly pushed Diana roughly back into a gnarled pine tree, knocking her off of her feet roughly. Cyborg approached her slowly, his mechanical arm raised, cannon at the ready.

"Gimme whatcha got!" He taunted Diana, his words forcing her to stand, ready to fight. In truth, the half-machine did not know if he could take down this fugitive…

But he was sure as hell gonna try.

Diana charged, outstretching her fist in preparation for her attack. Cyborg withdrew his sonic cannon and returned his arm into a normal fist, and ran forward towards the encroaching princess.

They met in the middle of the clearing, Cyborg's punch connecting with Diana's face, and hers landing in a flurry of sparks in his midsection. Cyborg roughly threw the princess down, and restrained her in a type of wrestling-hold, and extended his sonic cannon once again.

"It's over, princess," he said, taking aim for her face.

"Not quite," she grunted, flipping him over and nearly sending his blast into Raven, who barked in complaint. Neither of the combatants paid attention.

* * *

(Starfire)

The world slowly came back into focus, in a muddle of yellow and brown haze. Starfire slowly lifted the fallen tree off of herself and checked for injuries. Aside from her throbbing head, she appeared to be fine. She looked at the scene around her.

Raven was tied up in a strange, glowing lasso at the foot of a large mossy boulder, a small smoking crater next to her. Cyborg was tied in battle with Wonder Woman. Starfire could not help but notice both of them looked ready to kill. Robin was…

Nowhere?

Starfire gasped, searching the area, panic beginning to seep into her veins and infect her mind. She immediately launched herself into the air, and zipped over the clearing, searching through trees to find Robin. All to no avail.

And then she saw it.

His glove, on one of the slippery rocks in the river. It was torn in one section, and was coated in muddy water. Realizing now where Robin had to be, Starfire dove into the murky river.

* * *

(Cyborg)

Diana was seriously pissing him off.

Yes, he had already known she was strong. He had honestly been surprised he had held up this long.

But she kept saying things throughout their fight. Snide little remarks. Things like "Aren't you too young for this?" or his personal favorite, "Blue is not your color." She kept slamming the Titans, saying they would never pull it off. Saying that they were too weak, too inexperienced, too _stupid _to fight the Justice League.

And that was what made him angry enough to do it.

Diana had backed him into a small grove of trees. He had been slipping like a total buffoon in the mud, and once, when he had finally gotten a clear shot at her with his cannon, had fallen and face-planted, resulting in a riling cackle from his adversary.

Cyborg's head had flashed up quickly, before she had even stopped laughing. Instantly, his sonic cannon had lashed out, knocking her to the ground too.

He rose, like some enraged demon, from the mud, and sprinted towards the fallen form that was Wonder Woman. As she raised her face to look into his, Cyborg felt his metal foot viciously kick her in the face. He heard the sickening crack of her jaw as she staggered back, falling into the mud once again.

Cyborg felt like he had no control; that his body, his rage, was operating independently of his mind. His fists had then come together, in a stereotypical WWF pose, and he had slammed her into the ground. Over and over again. Once, twice, three times…he lost count. She was coated in the mud, her once porcelain skin stained brown, seemingly permanently, though her bruises and broken bones seemed to jut out. Both of her eyes were swollen shut from the repeated punches and hits from Cyborg's iron fists. Her jaw now seemed oddly disconnected, and seemed split in one spot. Her nose was gushing blood, a small torrent matching the hellish rain around them.

"Cy…borg…" she whispered, as she fell into the ground once again.

His fist disappeared, but was replaced by a much more gruesome weapon. His sonic cannon protruded from his arm, and he aimed it at the bleeding, wounded princess' face.

"Who's weak now?" he whispered as the cannon went off.

* * *

(Shayera).

Shayera honestly couldn't believe she wasn't crying as she watched Diana try to fight off Cyborg. Only Superman's grip on her shoulder had kept her from leaping into the fray and tearing Cyborg's damn cannon off his arm. J'onn sat tight-lipped next to them, a detached expression on his face.

She watched, a silent scream inside of her, as Cyborg roughly and unemotionally lifted Diana from the ground and went to Raven, untying her slowly and methodically. Across from them, Starfire had pulled Robin out of the river, and had revived him quickly. The Titans all gathered around Wonder Woman, watching her with the curious expression of a child watching something sickening for the first time. Raven's eyes glowed black, and Shayera still watched, entranced, as the empath began to open a portal around the Titans' feet, and they began to swirl into the darkness beneath them.

She was only awakened, it seemed, by Superman's cries, and his and J'onn abruptly and mechanically taking flight towards the portal, determined to follow the Titans in. Raven turned, and, upon seeing the three heroes flying rapidly towards them, screamed something unintelligible to her friends. Starfire immediately came to action, fists and eyes glowing green with righteous fury.

The starbolts tore through the air, careening towards Superman, J'onn, and Shayera. J'onn simply phased through the attack, and Shayera dodged upwards. Superman seemed shocked that Starfire would even fire at him, and took the bolts in the stomach and chest, and fell hard to the ground.

Starfire continued firing the bolts of energy, as Shayera kept dodging and J'onn kept phasing through them, which prompted Robin to action. He quickly tossed three discs with expert skill, two of them aimed at J'onn, the third at the Thanagarian.

Shayera was smart enough to fake taking the hit.

J'onn, however, actually was hit head-on. Robin had thrown his trademark electric discs, and when J'onn attempted to phase through them, he was still caught in the electrical field. He was suspended in midair, his eyes widened in a disturbing combination of shock, pain, and sudden unawareness, as the current pulsed through his body. Shayera shut her eyes tightly, blocking out his face and screams until he fell, at last, to the ground.

Behind them, Superman had risen again and was charging even faster at the Titans. Robin seemed to be expecting his attack, though, and pulled out another explosive disc, this one slightly larger than the others, and threw it with expert precision at the charging Kryptonian.

It exploded in a burst of deathly green light, illuminating the clearing. Superman let out one strangled cry, and fell to the ground as the Kryptonite, though in a small dose, effectively disabled him.

The Titans again began to descend through the portal. Just as they disappeared, and as the tails of the portal began to sink with them, Shayera leapt forward, diving into the swirling dark mass that would lead her to the Titans.

She felt a strange, sickening sensation, like she was being stretched and compressed all at the same time. For a moment, she thought that she was going to vomit. It all ended, however, in a flash of light, as she tumbled onto a patch of cool grass.

Shayera was inside Jump City.

_

* * *

My notes, really quick: Yes, I know a lot of it focused on the JLU. I'm sorry if that upsets anyone, but it just ended up being how the chapter got written, and I think it's still okay. So, I conclude with the usual pleas for reviews! Adios!_


	13. Chapter 13

_OK, I'll do reviewer replies real fast:_

_TAS14: I already emailed you in reply, but thanks for your input. I hope you read the updated version. _

_Sasscreech: Thanks for the review!  
Valda: Thanks for voting on the stories. (I think you were the only person that did). I'm gonna post the question again at the end of this chapter, but thanks for doing it the first time! _

_Tigerchic121: I don't know if much BM/WW action will happen, but Shayera goes on the offensive quick inside the city, as you'll see in this chapter. Thanks, and please keep reviewing!_

_Koriand'rX'hal: Yeah…it took me two weeks to update. Sorry…but thanks for being patient with me. I'll see what I can work in with the Titans' remorse. Thanks for the review!_

_Atemu's Lover: Cy rocks when he's pissed. Thanks for the review!_

_Kikofreako: I actually was going to use 'Pitch Black' for the C2 name when you suggested it. It got changed to 'Midnight,' however. Oh, and on the JLU dudes in the last chapter:_

_ Star Girl: Teenager who has this stick-thingy (I'm not an expert either) that shoots 'thunder,' or something. She can fly, too._

_ Vigilante: A kinda cowboy-dude, who mainly talks funny and shoots people. _

_CYCLOPTIC NIGHTBAT: Dude, Shayera is seriously awesome. (Now that you mention it, it is ironic that she's the only one left…or at least the only one that can help the Titans…) I feel evil now. That means it's time to write. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Blue Ten: I love long reviews, so don't worry about it. It's always great to have a new reviewer on board! I'm glad you liked 'Joker's Wild' too—and I agree, this story is much better than it's predecessor. Much more detail, and a better plot, in my mind. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Alright—I'm ready to go. Here's Chapter 13—unlucky 13…_

* * *

(BB).

_Someone was here not very long ago. I couldn't see them, but I could tell—it was Raven. _

_The nightmares come in chunks now…one starts, and at its climax, it suddenly gets cut off. I think Raven did that—got inside my head, made it easier for me. _

_Joker would kill her if he found out. _

_I still get the nightmares, and they're still really freaky, but now I get breaks. Sometimes, it will only be for a minute or two, and then I'm back inside the visions, trapped inside my own fears. Other times, I can get a whole ten or fifteen minutes before it starts again. I like the short breaks better. Gives me less time to think about what's going on. _

_It's odd, but my nightmares…they're almost like a respite, an escape. When I'm in here, I'm not outside in the city, chasing down the Justice League or helping Slade and Joker take over. Even though they're terrifying, my nightmares…they aren't real. They aren't like what's outside. At first, I couldn't see that…but then Raven came. I know she did. She snuck in here, and magicked my head or something. When I first came in here, I thought that the nightmares were real…and they were all fluid, one never-ending terror. But now, I know they're not real. But I also know I'm safer in here, away from reality._

_It will sound weird and crazy, but right now…it's scarier to be outside. Because out there, there's no escape, and it's real. But in here, it isn't. It's all make believe. _

_Great, it's getting dark…it's starting again…_

* * *

(Shayera).

The storm had knocked out the power all over Jump City.

Not that it had been hard or anything. If nature hadn't done it, Shayera had been planning on knocking down a few power lines herself. In the city's current state of unrest, everything was so frenzied that there really wasn't anybody to fix it. Not quickly, anyway.

And that was how she managed to sneak all the way to the heart of the Narrows completely undetected.

But now that she had reached the Narrows, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to be there.

Slade, had, apparently, on some stroke of genius, decided to _parade _the Justice League captives through the Narrows. On crucifix-looking platforms.

Shayera's stomach hit rock bottom as she stared down at her friends, her _family_ being yanked around this dirty, dingy, smelly part of downtown like a bunch of human sacrifices. She gasped and nearly cried when she saw Lantern, staring stoically through the crowds, which parted like the Red Sea for the League's escorts.

Who, by the way, were the Titans.

Cyborg led the way, sonic cannon outstretched. Starfire and Robin flanked the large, mobile platform, atop of which rested the four captive Justice League members. All had their weapons at the ready, pointed imposingly at the onlookers, who were calling and yelling at both the Titans and the League.

The platform was covered in Slade's trademark black-and-orange, and was covered in his robotic minions. Each League member was stretched out on a black cross, but was bound by metallic chains that supported most of their body weight. The weather matched the mood of the entire city—while it had stopped raining, it was still dark and windy, and the sun was nonexistent.

Shayera shook her head, clearing her senses. She had to get around this area—now. She still had to find the main power supply for the seismic generators. Once there, she would…

"Hello, Shayera."

Shayera spun, shocked, and nearly fell off of her perch on the top of the darkened warehouse.

"Raven?" The gothic girl's eyes narrowed in reply, and Shayera could have sworn she saw a shadow of a smile flicker over her face. "It's…um, I…"

Raven smirked. "It's good to see you, too. You have no idea how good," she said, her voice lowering on the second part. She then glanced away, looking out onto the parade. "We need help."

"I noticed," Shayera looked at Raven, unsure of her meaning. "How did you know I was here?"

"I sensed you."

"Oh." _Duh, Shay. Nice one, _she thought. She shook it off quickly. "How are they?"

"The Titans, or—"

"The League," Shayera said quickly, her tone rising. "How are they? How is Lantern? Are they—" Raven motioned for her to stop.

"They're all fine. Lantern's fine," she said knowingly. Shayera, even in this tense situation, was embarrassed enough to look away. "He thinks about you…a lot," she whispered.

"That's not why I'm here," Shayera replied, her voice uneven. "Where are the generators? What's security like?"

Raven paused for a moment. She had been certain Shayera would have taken news of GL more…animatedly. "Security on the power supply is…minimal. Slade's more concerned with the League. It's about two miles northeast," she continued. "Will you be able to find it?"

Shayera nodded. "Easily."

She turned and flexed her wings, preparing to take flight, entirely encased in shadows. Raven spun away, somewhat in relief that nothing further had happened during their brief encounter.

"Raven?" Shayera's voice was so faint, that Raven thought she had imagined it at first. Then, when she registered hearing it, she thought it was a small child.

Raven turned back to Shayera. Her head was bowed, and the light of torches from the street below illuminated her and reflected off of her wings, casting the illusion of some deathly angel.

"Lantern…thank you for telling me about him...about all of them."

Raven nodded and smiled grimly, as Shayera took flight.

* * *

(Later that day…with the Titans.)

"Tell me again why we're here?" Cyborg asked while punching in numbers for the garrison's security system. Of course, their 'garrison' was actually just a boarded-up warehouse, but Slade took what he could.

Robin flashed him an annoyed, slightly pissed look. "I already told you. Slade isn't stupid—he wants his resources, his _leverage _spread out across the city." Behind them, the door opened, and Starfire and Raven entered the damp room.

"We have finished securing the prisoners," Starfire said quietly. "May we please leave now? I do not like this place." Raven nodded beside her, silently agreeing. Though the goth would never admit it, this place managed to freak her out. It was damp, dark, cold—the perfect hole for Slade and Joker to crawl into. Raven knew that they didn't have the worst of it, though—the Justice League were the ones actually having to stay there. The Titans got to stay in a quartered hotel in the suburbs.

A very nice hotel, actually. Marble floors in all the rooms, plush carpeting, hot tubs in nearly every room (Raven thought she'd heard Starfire and Robin taking advantage of those last night). Overall, Slade treated his mercenaries well. (His biological ones, anyway. His robots 'slept' in a closet.)

"Alright," Robin said, smirking affectionately. What he wouldn't do for Starfire. "Let's go…I think we're done here."

"I'm done with security, and the girls have already taken care of the League," Cyborg announced, counting on his fingers. "I can't think of anything else."

"Oh! I have left my communicator in the room in which the Justice League resides!" Starfire gave a tiny, embarrassed grin to her friends. "I shall return shortly!" She flew quickly through the sliding doors.

Robin turned to Raven and Cyborg. "You guys start the T-ship. I'll wait for Star." Cyborg nodded and put his hand to the biometrics sensor by the door. It blinked once and then opened with a small, gliding sound.

"See ya out there, Rob." Robin motioned them off with a wave of his hand. As the door shut behind him, he quickly strode across the room and put his hand to the other door's sensor.

With a start, Robin realized it was locked.

* * *

(Shayera).

For all of his fronts, Slade's generators were easy to disable. Shayera had worked herself into a rhythm…red wire shuts off defense mechanism; green shorts out generator; yellow shuts off permanently.

And now there were only two left…

* * *

(Starfire).

Starfire rolled her eyes, slightly abashed as she stooped down to retrieve her communicator from a low-lying table in the prisoners' room. She did not notice the doors open quietly behind her, or the dark shadows enter the room, unnoticed by all.

She only noticed when she realized the door was locked.

"What?" Starfire tried the biometrics sensor again, poking it curiously, her face rolling into an inquisitive squint. She had known the power was out in the city, but she was certain Slade had made sure that his bases were fully supplied.

"It sure is good to see you again, Starry." At the sound of Joker's voice, Starfire stiffened, her eyes widening. Even Batman recoiled slightly from his chains, although Flash, Lantern, and Wonder Woman seemingly had no reaction.

"It's been awhile." Starfire spun around in time to meet Joker's fist. It burst into her nose, and the Tamaranian heard something crack slightly. She fell back against the door, and reached for her nose, assessing the damage. While not broken, it was bleeding profusely.

The League members all seemed cowed by Joker's open gesture of hostility, and, except for Batman, watched slack-jawed as Joker then arm barred Starfire in the neck, slamming her against the door roughly. She winced in pain as she realized her air was cut off.

Starfire struggled for air against the door, careful not to actually fight back. Joker grinned, and let out a small, devious cackle. "This is so much fun, isn't it? We haven't seen each other in _ages._" He realized her from his hold against the door. Starfire slumped against the floor, clutching at her neck. Joker then grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her hard across the room. Starfire landed at the foot of the room's large computer console. That was when she realized Slade had been watching the entire time, silently assessing Joker's "fun."

Her blood boiled when he gave her an extra kick to her abdomen, sending her rolling several feet. Slade's eye narrowed in sadistic amusement.

Starfire, still facing the ground, heard Joker's light, airy footsteps drawing nearer and nearer across the metallic floor. She glanced up, mentally toughening herself for his next attack.

Instead, she found herself staring down the barrel of a gun.

* * *

(Robin).

The Boy Wonder's instincts told him something was wrong. He planted a handful of explosives at the base of the door and backed behind a nearby crate.

* * *

(Batman).

_She's going to need some help. _

* * *

(Flash).

_What the hell?_

* * *

(Lantern).

_Holy crap…_

* * *

(Wonder Woman).

_This doesn't change how many people they've hurt. _

* * *

(Starfire).

Her world froze.

At the sight of the gun, Starfire was no longer inside the dank, smelly warehouse.

Two sensations began to fight for control in her mind, flashing in and out, warping her senses.

She had felt like she was drowning. The world was spinning and becoming hazy and muddled, and she was falling through murky, darkened water, struggling against her own weight. She was being pulled down, and as the brown water was swirling beneath her, she found herself trapped in another place, another time…

_Starfire was trapped inside the flaming, burning warehouse. The air itself seemed to be on fire, as Joker cocked the gun at her, while she was still recovering from his previous attack. _

_The gun was only a small revolver, but with the light of the dancing flames reflecting off of it, it too k on the appearance of something much larger and even more dangerous. Starfire gasped, Robin screamed, and Joker pulled the trigger…_

_Pain unlike any she had ever known flooded her, intoxicated her…_

Starfire was trapped in that night as she stared up at the barrel of Joker's gun.

She didn't hear the collective gasps of the Justice League, or even Slade's tiny, inaudible sound of surprise. He hadn't thought Joker would go that far.

Through the firestorm in her mind, Starfire became vaguely aware of Batman's screams. Everything sounded far, far away. She barely recognized the figure dashing across the room as that of Slade, desperately attempting to quiet the Dark Knight. She wasn't even cognizant of the explosion that rocked the hallway outside of the locked door, or of Joker backing away, towards the Justice League, preparing to help Slade silence Batman permanently.

As Slade clamped a metallic gag over his mask, Batman got out one, final strangled cry.

"ROBIN!" He screamed, as the cold, metallic clamp came down over his mouth.

Starfire was also unaware of the smoke filtering inside the room as the door blew open.

She was aware, however, of Joker rushing back towards her, cocking his gun one last time. And of the bird-a-rang that suddenly soared through the air and became lodged in the barrel. And of the tiny flames the gun burst into as the bird-a-rang made lethal contact.

Starfire snapped out of her reverie as Robin streaked through the room, and in one motion, had Joker against the wall, in a fatal grasp at his neck. He was growling under his breath, straining to hold the much larger villain against the wall.

"You sick animal," he hissed. Batman's eyes widened behind him, however, as Slade leapt into action, sprinting towards the enraged Boy Wonder. Robin spun and threw Joker into him, and then dashed towards Starfire's still form. She was still staring at the shards of the gun on the floor before her, wide-eyed. Her pupils had dilated nearly all the way.

"C'mon, Star," he whispered. "We have to go—"

Slade had reared up behind him, the controller to the seismic generators in his hand. His expression was murderous.

"I'm afraid you've crossed the line," he said menacingly, as he pressed the button to activate the generators underneath the Narrows.

For a moment, there was complete silence. Then Robin's gaze fell upon the computer screen, which had been monitoring activity in the city.

There was no earthquake. No screams of terror, no buildings collapsing upon horrified passerby.

Unbeknownst to Robin, Shayera had done her job.

Slade and Joker were staring at the screen, stunned. Robin took the distraction as an opportunity to escape. He roped Starfire's arm around his shoulder, and whipped out his communicator.

"Titans, come in! Get out of there! Now! Starfire and I will meet up with you later! Just get out of here!" On the other end, Raven nodded and Cyborg quickly hit the ignition.

Robin pulled Starfire through the warehouse, suddenly increasingly aware of how little time and options they had. In any other situation, he would have gone back for the League—for Bruce—but now there was no time. He had a sinking feeling Star's life was on the line.

_

* * *

Thanks! Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Reviewer Replies:  
Sasscreech: Thx. The JL is always fun to write._

_Kikofreako: Thanks for the review. And about the extra info—no prob. It was my fault in the first place, assuming people knew who they were. Plz keep reviewing!_

_RobStar119: No, she didn't get shot…you'll see. And on the hotel…that was just me messing with people. They just 'played' in the hot tub. _

_Koriand'rX'hal: Thanks for the compliments. On the subject of Wonder Woman—in Starcrossed, she didn't really care that Shayera was knee-deep in crap…(and later on, too) she's just pissed that the JL was betrayed. So that's where WW's blurb came from. _

_Valda: On cliffies—like you're one to talk! Anyway, thanks for the review!_

_Blue Ten: Joker kinda gets away with everything until the end. He manages to piss off Robin even more…imagine. Thanks for the review!_

_The winds: YAY thanks for the review YAY review again please YAY_

_Cap'nShort: Thanks for the review! Here's your update!_

_Love Angel Monkey: Sorry, but I don't know if there's much R/S in this one. Too busy doing other stuff…thanks for the review!_

_ChineseLookin'Gal: Thanks! Stay tooned!_

_Tigerchic121: If Robin had stayed to get Batman out, Slade and Joker would have kicked his can, and gotten Star. He just had to get out of there. Thanks for the review!_

_LIGHTFIRE GRAYSON: Thanks for the review! It's always great to have new readers!_

_Atemu's Lover: Calm down…deep breath…here's chapter 14!_

_Enigma4041: Eh, take all the time you want to review. As long as you like it, I'm cool with it. Thank ya!_

_Loaned: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

Starfire's breath was coming in great, shallow gasps—too shallow to be normal. Her pupils had dilated somewhat, and her fists were clenched at her sides as Robin dragged her through the alleyways of the Narrows, searching desperately for respite from Slade and Joker's robotic soldiers.

Finally, an escape came in the form of a boarded-up Chinese restaurant. Robin propelled himself and Starfire onto the rooftop and then broke in through a boarded-up skylight. He carried Starfire bridal-style into the kitchen, where he ducked both of them down beneath the countertops.

Several minutes had passed before Robin was sure that Slade's minions had left the area. He eased Starfire upright and carried her out into the lobby, lowering her down onto a large, plushy bench.

He couldn't really tell what was wrong with her. Robin ran a quick, impersonal physical; nothing was wrong from _that_ standpoint. So, he was back at point A…meaning he still had no idea what was going on.

…but he knew someone that would.

* * *

(Shayera).

Shayera officially hated dumpsters.

She had been kneeling in one for the past 45 minutes, as the surrounding neighborhood was swarming with Slade and Joker's soldiers. This one happened to be filled to the brim with rotting meat, fruit, and random produce-oriented trash. She had been lucky enough to pick the dumpster outside of the organic grocery store.

Shayera gasped as she heard metallic, clanking footsteps nearing the dumpster, and the scraping of iron claws against the grated steel of the dumpster's lid. Plugging her nose, the already disgruntled Thanagarian dived headfirst below the surface of the somewhat liquidy garbage.

She shut her eyes tight and curled up into herself as Slade's robot groped throughout the inside of the dumpster, checking for any signs of life. She thought she had thrown up a little inside her mouth.

Shayera heard the claws scraping once again against the insides of the dumpster, and felt the trash shift slightly from the disturbance. A pop can was inadvertently thrown into her face.

Then, the lid slammed shut with a resounding clang, and Shayera leapt back to the surface, coated in the slimy, green goo. She nearly hurled again as she smelled herself, and realized that there was garbage in her nose.

As she pulled a banana peel off of her hair, Shayera realized she had no idea how she was going to contact the Titans.

* * *

(Slade/Joker).

"This was all your fault, you fool!" The normally calm and calculating master of the underworld slammed his fists against the computer console, causing it to crackle menacingly with electricity. "If you hadn't pulled out the gun—"

"Yes, yes, but we've got to get past the pleasantries, Sladey," Joker cut in. He paced slowly, rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger. "We need a plan, and that's all it comes down to. We've still got the Titans in a corner, and on our turf, too."

Slade's eyes twitched, but otherwise, he appeared calmer. "The plan? The plan is simple…it always has been. We hunt them down. We kill them. They do not get any nearer to the Justice League, the stasis field generator, or your…experiments. The Titans should have taken the offer we gave them," he said, his voice rising. "Now, they shall pay with their lives, and their precious city." He turned back towards Joker and the few robotic minions loitering around.

"Prepare to defend against the Titans and whichever League member made it into the city…ready the Kryptonite warheads, just in case. Send extra garrisons to fight at the stasis field and move the League to the other strongholds across the city."

"And what of the Titans?" Joker said somewhat blandly. "Should I just kill them?"

Slade shook his head. "Capture them first—they shall know the depths of hell, by the time I am through with them. They have tried me for the last time."

* * *

(Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg).

"I'm just glad you could find us," Robin said in a low voice to Cyborg, as Raven evaluated Starfire nearby. Cyborg nodded.

The android glanced wistfully at Starfire. "She needs to pull through. We're already down one Titan…we can't lose two." Robin's eyes narrowed, and he gazed into the shadows outside of the darkened Chinese restaurant.

Then, his eyes widened. "Wait a minute…how did that happen?" His voice said that he was more than moderately pissed. "Why didn't the generators go off?"

Raven didn't even bother to look up from her patient. "Shayera's inside the city. She shut them down." Cyborg crossed his arms across his chest.

"And you didn't us this before why, exactly?"

"No time. But we've got more important matters on our hands now," she said gravely, as Starfire slowly rolled over, wakening quietly.

Robin was immediately at her side, helping her up. "Star….what happened?" Robin's voice had already changed and gone softer, more consoling. "Are you okay?"

Starfire shrugged. "I do not know what happened, Robin. It was like…I was not here…"

"Mentally, you weren't." Raven stood up behind them, looking darker than ever. "You went through some sort of psychological shock when Joker pointed the gun at you—" at this point, Cyborg made a tiny, vehement exclamation from behind them, as he still had no idea what had transpired earlier. Raven glared at him and went on. "Your mind broke down in that instant. Made you see things that it had blocked away, that were harmful to your psyche."

Starfire and Robin both nodded in comprehension, as Cyborg protested behind them. "Man, I still don't know what happened!" Raven ignored all of them and walked to the threshold of the room.

"You two can fill Cyborg in. I have to find Shayera." And in a whisk of her cloak, she was gone.

* * *

(Beast Boy).

_The blade seared through his flesh, as Beast Boy struggled to stand once again. Warm blood poured from his wound as he turned and ran from his shadowy assailant. _

_Then, a wave of shadows flooded the room, temporarily knocking Beast Boy off of his feet. When he stood, he noticed two things…that his wound was healed (which meant the nightmare had changed)…_

_…and that he was no longer green, or had fangs, or…anything of the defining factors that identified him as Beast Boy. _

_Gar Logan was back._

* * *

(Shayera).

Shayera had fled her dumpster refuge for a more hospitable home…a furniture store. She was currently lounging on a couch, ignoring the garbage that was dripping off of her onto the rich Corinthian leather.

"What the—" a large black portal opened up beneath her, and both Shayera and the couch fell into its murky depths.

* * *

(The Titans…except for BB. But you knew that.)

The couch fell from the portal, which hung, suspended near the ceiling, and crashed onto the floor, severing some of its legs. Shayera fell next, landing on her back on the armrest.

"Ow…" she stiffly got up, rubbing her backside gingerly. "That hurt." She grinned cockily up at Raven, whose expression had changed little since she had opened the portal.

"Glad you could make it," the goth said dryly, grabbing Shayera by the arm and helping her up. The door behind them burst open, and the three remaining Titans poured into the room, seeking out the cause of the disturbance.

"Shayera! Friend, it is most glorious to see you again!" Starfire immediately overwhelmed Shayera with one of her trademark hugs. Cyborg and Robin chose to just grin uneasily instead, ignoring the wafting smell of garbage.

"So, um…thanks for disabling the generators…" Robin mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Shayera.

Cyborg waved and flashed her a cheesy grin. "Hehe…um, long time no see?" Starfire finally let go of Shayera and floated back to Robin's side. Shayera glanced around, taking in each of the Titans' faces for the first time in months.

"It's good to see you all," she said quietly. The Titans silently sighed in relief, glad that nothing more…volatile had happened.

"So—what's the plan?" Shayera asked, her voice gaining strength. Cyborg opened the door back into the main room, gesturing for the others to go inside.

"We should sit down," he pointed at the cushiony chairs inside the lobby of the restaurant. "This may take awhile."

Shayera raised her hand. "Can I take a shower first?"

* * *

(Beast Boy).

_Gar ran awkwardly through the maze of underbrush, in a desperate attempt to get to his friends. They were suspended lifelessly above the maze, somehow magically floating in the air. The Titans, unlike Gar, were still in uniform, and were still obviously superhuman. _

_Lightning shot out from a gaping hole that opened up in the inky sky. The bolt consumed them, and his friends screamed in pain as the electricity careened through their veins, growing in intensity until it could reach its fatal peak. _

_All the while Gar stood on the ground, unable to save them. _

* * *

Author's Note:  
Wow. That all was supposed to be the end of chapter 13, but I somehow managed to make it all chapter 14. Wild. Anyways, please review, yadda yadda…the usual. OH! I have a surprise…

Preview for next chapter: When two more heroes are taken down, and when the only possible backup is trapped in Slade's grasp, the final remaining Titan becomes desperate.


	15. Chapter 15

_Reviewer Replies:_

_Atemu's Lover: Glad I didn't give you an asthma attack or something. Thanks for the review!_

_Love Angel Monkey: The last Titan…I guess you're about to find out!_

_CYCLOPTIC NIGHTBAT: Yeah, life kinda sucks for Shayera right now…thanks for the compliment, and please keep reviewing!_

_Valda: Not really ASAP, but it's updated, right?  
The Winds: BB's not gone forever, just in his dream. (YAY!) Anyway, thanks for reviewing!_

_Koriand'rX'hal: Thanks, and please keep reading!_

_Blue Ten: On the updating—no prob. It's my job. Between Robin and Joker, as you'll find in the next chapter…Robin doesn't deal with captivity well. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Enigma4041: I started reading your review about the English teacher, and I was like, "Oh crap, she's gonna say I suck." But then, you didn't, so I was happy. (thanks, by the way). Was that Latin at the end? No puedo leer Latin. (heh heh…Spanish). Adios!_

_Kikofreako: Thanks for the awesome review…the whole 'Star's in shock' thing got added on at the last minute, so I wondered if it would sound ok. Good to know it worked out! Thanks!_

_Tigerchic121: Dude, it was just a little part of the story…anyone could have missed it. Don't worry about it. Stay tuned!_

* * *

(Raven/Shayera).

Raven chanted her mantra slowly, hovering slowly off of the floor. Shayera watched anxiously as the great, dark raven soared from the empath's body and took flight through the ceiling.

A few moments later, Raven looked up, breaking her concentration.

"Well?" Shayera looked at Raven expectantly.

"He's underneath city hall."

* * *

(Robin/Starfire/Cyborg)

"Can you get a lock yet?" Robin clenched his fist impatiently as Cyborg shook his head.

This did not go unnoticed by the robotic teen. "Man, it shouldn't be very hard to find. Something that emits that much electricity…it leaves a trail. This should only take a few minutes."

Robin whipped out a bird-a-rang, and fingered its curved tip nervously. His eyes then narrowed, and he slammed the weapon against the wall. "We don't have any time, Cyborg! Hurry!" Cyborg opened his mouth to retort, but Starfire held him back.

She then turned to Robin. "Friend, you must calm yourself. Without your leadership, we cannot complete our mission. Cyborg is doing the best he can." Robin took a deep breath, and sagged against the wall. He had waited weeks for this, after all. A few more minutes couldn't hurt.

Those 'few minutes' seemed to drag on like hours to one very annoyed Boy Wonder.

"Booyah!" Cyborg suddenly became animated, leaping and pumping his fist into the air excitedly. "I got it!"

Robin sprinted to the door. "Titans, move!"

* * *

(Raven/Shayera).

"I still don't see why we had to go for Beast Boy first—" Shayera trailed off as she spun directly into Raven's enraged glare.

"He's the one who's in mortal danger! Not the League…not your precious Lantern," she said coolly, striding ahead of the frozen Thanagarian.

"I…"

"Shut up." Raven stepped into the shadows of the darkened alleyway. "Over there," she pointed. Across the street was the seemingly ancient city hall—with a maze of basements beneath it large enough, apparently, to hide one of Joker's labs. Big enough to hide Beast Boy…and hundreds of robotic troops. Raven turned back to Shayera. "What's the plan?"

Shayera smirked, and hefted her mace, holding it in front of her with both hands. It activated, casting an eerie electric glow across her. Shayera lifted off from the ground.

"We kick their butts."

* * *

(Robin/Starfire/Cyborg).

Robin dropped from the jarred skylight to the floor below soundlessly, trained eyes scanning the shadows for opposition. When he met none, he signaled through the sliver of moonlight that escaped into the rotting building to Starfire and Cyborg, who waited above.

At his signal, Starfire, as silently as the Boy Wonder moments before, lowered Cyborg and herself inside. She then flew up to a door at the far end of the room, and readied a starbolt.

Robin turned to Cyborg, who had whipped out his scanner once again. When he confirmed that there were no biometrics on the other side of the door, he flashed Robin a thumbs up. Robin nodded to Starfire, who then blasted the door down. The door fell with a deafening grinding sound as it fell off of its hinges.

Cyborg immediately prepared his sonic cannon, and Robin leapt to Starfire's side, explosive discs at the ready. No signs of life came from the other room, and the Titans moved slowly into it, weapons all pointed ahead protectively.

Nothing came, and they moved cautiously into the next room.

The hairs on Starfire's neck had rose—something was wrong. The entire time they had been inside this building, something had been amiss. There was a presence around them…something haunting, dark, unfulfilled. Something hungry for destruction and misery.

This went against all of Robin's instincts, against the superhero code that had been ingrained in him by Batman. He knew the enemy had to be somewhere…but there was no physical proof, no evidence; he couldn't find them. This sounded very familiar…probably one of Bruce's "If this happens you're screwed" scenarios.

Cyborg was…confused. According to his sensors, this entire place was crawling with electrical energy. Almost too much to just be the stasis field, he thought. That _was _what they were here for—too shut off the force field surrounding the city, so they could call for help. But Cyborg could tell that the field was all that was here.

Suddenly there was a wave of blue light that passed over the entire room. And then Cyborg fell over, clutching his body tightly, as he began to spark and scream irrationally.

* * *

(Raven/Shayera).

The mace slammed hard into the metal, denting it and crunching loudly as Shayera threw the door down with more force than she had known she had. Behind her, Raven grimaced…_so much for a sneak attack. _

Raven stepped in behind her, and then, completely unlike Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg's situation across the city, Slade's robots leapt at them from everywhere.

They came from the rafters, and from in front of them in the massive room that was the city hall lobby. It even looked like some had been following them, as they came from the street outside.

Raven's eyes immediately glowed with her sinister ebony energy, and beside her, Shayera's mace began to crackle forebodingly. Shayera dived forward towards the robots in front of them, but a dark claw shot out and grabbed her around the waist.

"Let me handle this," Raven growled. Shayera nodded and moved away meekly, afraid of the undefinable aura Raven was exerting. A sense of anger and immense power seemed to radiate from the girl, as she chanted—screamed, really—"Azarath, metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Raven's fists crackled with her dark powers, and she threw her hands out in front of herself. Immediately, an enormous black blast shot forth and crashed forward into the room. For one moment, the entire room seemed to go dark because of the sheer amount of energy inside. Then, there was a huge electrical explosion, and, as the smoke cleared, Shayera realized that everything in front of them had been demolished, leaving a clear path towards the inner sanctum of the lab.

Which left only the robots behind them. Raven's eyes lost their color for a moment, as she was temporarily out of energy—she needed to rest her powers, if only for a minute.

Shayera, however, was more than able to make up for her companion's lapse. Once again she took to the air and rushed at the robots.

Raven realized it was probably the fastest she'd ever seen Shayera move. She was flying quick, intense…angry. She was knocking her mace through robots every few seconds, jumping from droid to droid. Slade's troops had never stood a chance.

Raven knew that this was Shayera's personal retribution…her way of taking something back from Slade, to get him back from what he'd stolen from her. Raven knew that even though she was awed at Shayera's display, at the same time, she should pity her for the reasons driving her strength: the anger and fear she had felt when her friend had been taken from her.

When the final droid exploded, Shayera turned back to Raven, who was by now fully recovered.

"Where to?"

* * *

(Robin/Starfire/Cyborg).

Cyborg collapsed on the ground, letting out one final scream, and then falling silent. His circuits turned gray, and his eyes shut haphazardly, but his body still continued to spark unnaturally.

"Starfire! Move!" Robin screamed, as one of Slade's robots leapt down at her from the ceiling, aiming a clawed uppercut at her torso that missed only by inches. Starfire dived away and spun, slashing through the robot with her eyebeams.

Below her, Robin dodged blow after blow from another of Slade's androids, all the while trying to keep an eye on Starfire. His gaze faltered for a second too long, and a metal fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying back into the wall.

"Robin!" Starfire was instantly at his side, lifting him from the ground. The robot commandos fell in all around them, grossly outnumbering the two teens. They encircled them, and began to slowly close in…

* * *

(Raven/Shayera).

Raven blasted through the concrete door, and Joker's few human attendants fled from the enraged empath. Raven turned to Shayera, who nodded firmly. "You get Beast Boy," she said, and this time, it was her turn to give Raven a knowing smile. "I'll take care of them," Shayera pointed towards the doctors, who were sprinting the other way. Raven did not stop to acknowledge her, but instead hovered over to a large, cylindrical machine on the other side of the room.

Through the tiny window in it, she could see Beast Boy, eyes shut tightly, and his face contorted into a hideous grimace. His body was straining against his bindings, and he was having muscle spasms all across his upper body.

Raven's eyes glowed black once again, and the machine's front flew apart. Steam billowed out, as Raven fought her way through the smoke and pulled Beast Boy from his stretcher inside. She grinned in relief and fatigue as she draped his limp arm over her shoulder.

Then Shayera screamed.

"Raven, RUN!" Shayera flew by rapidly, grabbing Raven's arm and yanking her with her, dragging her out the door.

"What are we…" Shayera cut her off, as Raven gasped and looked past her.

Slade himself stood in the doorway, flanked by hundreds of both his normal robots and tanks.

* * *

(Robin/Starfire/Cyborg…but he's knocked out).

Robin grabbed Starfire's hand, as she pulled him out of the line of fire and into the ceiling above them, where they huddled in silence. Robin led her through the maze of timbers and steel until they reached a tiny attic room, just large enough for them to crouch together.

Robin touched her shoulder lightly, and she turned, eyes filled with worry. What scared her, though, was not the battle raging below, but the despair that she now saw in Robin's eyes. His face had sagged, and he looked like he had given up…something Starfire had never seen Robin do in the years she had known him.

"Robin?" In response, he cupped her face gently, and smiled weakly. He knew what had to be done. He had come to a decision.

"Star…" he said, his voice cracking. "You have to go."

"No! I will not—"

"You will," Robin replied firmly. "It's too dangerous here, and there's no way we can win—" Starfire gaped uselessly at his words. "If you leave, there's still a chance we can beat Slade and Joker. I'll distract them for you…Star, it's the only way."

Starfire made no move to stop the flow of tears that had begun to trek their way down her face. "Robin, no…" she moaned quietly, leaning into his chest and fitting her head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Star," he said quietly. His chest rumbled against her face when he spoke. "You know I wouldn't do this if…if it wasn't the only way…" Starfire nodded solemnly, raising herself back up to his eye level.

She kissed him briefly. "I will not let you down." He smiled softly, and squeezed her hand.

"Get out of here," he whispered, and at his word, she disappeared.

* * *

(Raven/Shayera/BB).

"Attack!" Slade yelled, and his minions leapt forward at Shayera, Raven, and the unconscious Beast Boy.

Instantly, a dark portal opened up beneath them, and Raven had transported all three to the darkened streets outside. Slade, anticipating this move, was a breath behind them, and closing in fast, leaping from the rooftop to the street in hot pursuit. Shayera grabbed the nearest manhole and threw it open desperately, following Raven and Beast Boy down into the depths of the sewers.

From outside, Slade smirked beneath his mask. Beneath the city, there was no escape.

* * *

(Starfire).

Starfire cruised high above the city, making sure to stay in the safety of cloud cover. Her destination was not far, and if she were lucky, there she would find the help she so direly needed.

OK, before I forget…I'm a member of a new site/shrine called Love Never Dies. It's just getting off the ground, and needs new members. If you wouldn't mind, it would help a lot if you joined. and if you guys don't mind, I'd also really appreciate it if you'd check out my new story, "Written in the Stars." Thanks!

_EDIT: I just looked at the preview and the link isn't showing up. Sorry about that!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Oh my God, I cannot believe how long it's been since I updated. I'm so sorry, guys! I never meant to do this! It's just that bball season is starting, and has cut my free time to about zilch. Thanks for understanding:_

* * *

(Starfire).

Starfire slowly descended from the dark sanctuary of the stormy gray skies and landed inside a clump of brush just northwest of Jump City. After peering outside of her cover of foliage, the young Tamaranian leapt up and dashed through the trees to the far wall of a desolate stone building, which showed obvious signs of abandonment and neglect.

Fog began to roll in at her feet as Starfire knelt and felt for a weak spot in the wall. After a moment, having found a hollow area in the mortar, she lit a starbolt and began to drill through the wall of Jump City Penitentiary.

* * *

(Robin/Cyborg).

Robin moaned as he began to come to in a whirl of nauseating yellows and greens and a throbbing pain in his temple. He opened his eyes slowly, unsure; he found himself inside a cold, darkened room, lit only by dirty lamps adorning its walls.

The Boy Wonder turned his neck painstakingly to the left—he could tell something had popped out, as it hurt to do so—and whispered to Cyborg: "Cy! Cy, wake up! C'mon!"

The metallic man gave no signs of hearing Robin, and continued his artificial slumber. Robin cursed under his breath and began trying to escape, wiggling and jerking at his restraints, but to no avail; from what he could tell, they were solid titanium, and unbreakable unless one possessed superhuman strength. He cursed again.

Then, the heavy silence in the room was broken by the patter of light, dainty footsteps in the stone halls beyond. Robin craned his neck and head forward, searching for a better view…someone had come into the room, but he could not tell whom. There was too little light, and too much shadow.

Robin was saved the further trouble of 'investigating' the visitor when the specter threw his head back and erupted into insane laughter.

* * *

(Raven/Shayera/BB).

Raven grabbed Beast Boy around the waist and dived hard under the surface of the contaminated, murky waters of the sewers, with Shayera close behind. Once under, though free from the laser-fire of Slade and his troops, escape seemed even more limited.

Above water had been nothing short of spine chilling, below, however, appeared to be much worse. Shadows from the walls and grates above the surface cast eerie shadows over the grime, lowering visibility to its utter minimum, and the waters ran foul and dark with trash and waste.

Raven floated with the semi-conscious Beast Boy, both of them suspended in the water, and seemingly frozen in time as lasers struck the garbage around them and explosions ricocheted off of the thick oppressive walls. Then, Raven's eyes glowed dark, and tiny, ebony bubbles of air appeared around all of their mouths, saving the threesome from suffocation.

Shayera swam next to them, and, quite opposite of their state, was extremely animated. Most of this was due to panic. She was swimming frantically side to side, dodging bullets and searching desperately, hopelessly for a way out…and then she saw it.

It was a small grate at the end of the underwater tunnel, over 100 feet away. The gaps between the steel beams that criss-crossed in its front were small—maybe three feet, at best. Just big enough for Raven, Beast Boy, and Shayera to get through…not so for Slade. He and his robots were too large.

Shayera grabbed Raven's arm and dragged her and Beast Boy's dead weight through the water towards the grate, while from above the surface, bullets followed their path, some missing only by inches. Shayera saw Raven wince and pull Beast Boy closer to her.

Shayera motioned towards Raven at the grate; Raven nodded and began to float Beast Boy through the opening.

A bullet slammed into the concrete above his head, blowing pilings and steel loose in its wake.

Raven froze, her eyes wide with fear for the first time. Shayera took charge, wrenching Beast Boy away from the falling concrete just in time. He was pulled away scathed, though—the falling debris had scraped him on the side of his head, and blood was beginning to drift away; crimson clouds in the dirty water.

* * *

(Starfire).

The concrete fell into itself as her starbolt's pressure increased, falling to the floor inside with a resounding crash. Starfire stepped inside, taking care to avoid the shards of twisted metal now protruding from the wall.

At the sound, yells and various pounding noises erupted from where Starfire presumed the prisoners were, in the adjacent room. The hallway was dark, and light limited; Starfire lit a starbolt in her fist and held it aloft, shivering despite the new light and heat her energies provided. The only sounds were the prisoners' screams and her own breathing.

Starfire pulled open a bulky metal door, which groaned and screeched at the unfamiliar movement. She stepped in and her foot came down on a piece of glass, but only she heard the tiny cracking noise. Then, she stepped in something moist. She bent over to examine the mysterious puddle on the floor…

It was blood.

Starfire shrieked and leapt backwards, enlargening the starbolt in her hand, filling the entire room with her unnatural emerald glow. She was horrified at the creatures that looked back at her.

* * *

(Robin).

"So good to see you again, Boy Blunder," Joker said through his laughter, thrusting his hands into his pockets. "How's life been treatin' ya?"

Robin growled something low and indecipherable, and Joker cocked an eyebrow. "What was that, Robbie-dear?" Robin simply glared back at him, challenging him to make him speak. "Very well," Joker said, mock sighing and rolling his eyes…and withdrawing a knife from his coat pocket. "Talk or…" he put his free hand to his chin, posing thoughtfully. Then, his eyes lit up. "Talk or I'll slit his throat," he grinned, pointing to Cyborg.

"Bastard," Robin growled, straining at his shackles once more.

Joker didn't even pretend to be hurt. "Sticks and stones, Robin. Sticks and stones. Can't really hurt me now, can you?" The question, though obviously rhetorical, caused Robin to growl yet again. "After all, I control the city, I control _you_, I control…well, pretty much everything, actually," he said, very light-heartedly. "You've lost, Bird Boy. And this time, even dear Batsy couldn't pull you out of the hole. Not like last time, Robin. The one time you have a chance to prove you can do it yourself, well…everyone ends up screwed." Joker shrugged his shoulders. "That's the biz!"

"You're deluded. You're insane," Robin said, all the venom he possessed coming out in his voice. "You don't control anything. As soon as your back's turned, Slade—"

Joker clamped a hand down over his mouth. "Slade? Oh, posh, Robin, I thought even _you _would be able to figure it out. Slade is nothing in this plan, dear boy. All of this is mine. I just needed his manpower," Joker's hands returned to his pockets. "I pawned him into thinking I needed help, and then I force-fed him the plan, lead him into it."

"He still thinks it was all his idea, though. But I had it cooking up for months in the ol' noggin," Joker pointed at his head, though strangely, he was as grim as Robin had ever seen him. "He's just my plaything. I needed his robots, and his knowledge of the city. It's when his back is turned that the fun will really begin."

Robin blinked for a moment, completely stunned. In his mind, Slade had always been the pinnacle of villainous genius—the greatest threat to the world he had ever seen, possibly even as brilliant as Bruce. And now, to hear that he was merely a _pawn, _that _Joker _was simply _using him _to get his way with the city…

"Of course, he wasn't the only person completely fooled by all of this," Joker said, smirking maliciously at Robin. "There was you, too."

* * *

(Raven/BB/Shayera).

Raven quickly began clearing the debris, frantically attempting to make the way for their escape. Meanwhile, another laser shot through the water, singing the skin on her arm, causing yet more blood to course into the sewer. Shayera grimaced—Slade would have to be an idiot not to be able to tell their position just based on the blood beginning to filter to the surface.

Shayera glanced upwards, and gasped…she could see the propellers of boats beginning to head their way, as more lasers cut through the murky depths. Shayera turned to Raven, who was still slowly moving the concrete…she was taking too long.

Shayera shoved the empath out of the way and took out her mace, being cautious not to light its electrical components. She gritted her teeth and began smashing into the wall near the grate, creating her own tunnel into it. Nearby, Raven grabbed Beast Boy, readying him for the transport.

Raven cried out as she was struck once again by laser fire, this time in the back, and by more than one of the encroaching robots. Shayera took one final swing, and, deciding that the hole was large enough, helped the now excessively bleeding Raven pass Beast Boy into it; Raven then climbed awkwardly in after him.

Shayera then shoved herself into the shaft, wiggling her wings and uncomfortably rearranging herself so that the span of her body would fit into the grate. Laser fire once again soared overhead, as the robots took aim at the retreating Thanagarian. She wrenched herself free of the tiny opening of the grate and slid herself further in after Raven, as the laser blasts ricocheted off of the top of the grate, and it crumbled, sealing their entrance. Now, they could only go forward.

Not that Shayera had ever been one to look back.

* * *

(Starfire).

Starfire could not help but gasp as she stared into the emaciated faces of the former criminals of Jump City.

They were starved and sickly; many had died in their cells, and their bodies had been piled on top of one another by their cell mates. They had been forced to live with nine or ten others in their cells—preventing them from surviving longer than they had to.

As she walked past, dying men moaned for water, cried out for death, for an end to their misery. Starfire forced back tears as she looked through the cells, searching for the one man that she knew would help her.

Starfire stepped over a limp hand that had fallen splayed into the hallway and continued forward, her starbolt illuminating the faces, giving them a garish glow, making their hollow cheekbones and sunken eyes seem to pop out at her, making them look haunted.

"Who ya lookin' for, cutie?" A raspy, weak voice suddenly cut through the cries of the prisoners; they fell silent at the sound. Starfire looked around, confused as to the voice's origin, until a surprisingly healthy hand grasped her arm from between the cell bars.

Starfire looked into the sunken face of the unmasked Red X, who stared back grimly. "Red…X?" she asked, slightly shaken. He nodded in return, weakly smirking back at her.

Starfire looked him over, mentally noting his health, which was much higher than the rest of the prisoners. "How are you so well?" He leaned back against the wall of his cell, his eyes scanning her over as well…though for a slightly different reason.

"Most of the men in my cell died," he explained, looking extremely nonplussed. "Pretty early on, too, so I got more food than the average Joe in the other cells." He made a wide, sweeping gesture at the others, and then at the alarmingly large stack of bodies in his cell. In fact, he was the only one alive. "That, and I had an in with the warden when they handed out rations for the last time. Got some extra." He reached behind him and held up a dented can of tuna. "Want some? It gets better with age."

Starfire shook her head. "I am not here to eat, X…truthfully, I am here for help." His eyes widened slightly, and he tilted his head, looking at her questioningly.

"I thought the almighty Titans didn't need any help."

Starfire, incensed, strode up to the bars of his cage powerfully, and jabbed her hand in the gaps. X gasped in surprise as her eyes glowed green and she shoved him backward, spilling his tuna. "You will not say such things about my friends! We have fought long and hard to attempt to save this city, and _you _simply sit here on your _gavok'na_ and offer me tuna!" Starfire stepped back from his cell. "But perhaps you do not wish to leave, yes? After all, your accommodations are so very luxurious."

X smirked at her. "Fine. I'll come. But what do I get in return?"

Starfire held her starbolt in front of the bars, forcing her face to remain expressionless. "You will live," she said stonily.

Red X nodded. "You do have a point there. Alright—" he pointed at the bars. "Let me go." Starfire nodded and in an instant, her starbolt had sliced through the steel of the bars, and as they clanged to the ground, X stepped out next to her in the hall. Starfire, satisfied, turned to leave.

Suddenly, she felt a rough, demanding grip on her shoulder. Then, in the next moment, before Starfire had time to recover, X had grabbed her shoulder, and looped his other hand around the waist. "I had some other rewards in mind," he whispered.

Starfire whipped around and threw him to the ground in a judo move that Robin had taught her, and then pinned him to the wall, using her superior strength to effectively cut off his air supply. No one touched her…

"As hard as it may be to believe," she hissed at him, "I have seen and lived through worse conditions than those here. I shall have no problems having you remain here and rot." X nodded, stunned, and Starfire threw him one more time, and as he grunted in dismay and pain, she did not feel the expected rush of relief; instead, she felt like she was about to cry.

* * *

(Robin/Cy…but he's still asleep.)

"Yes, yes, you, Robby-boy. In all of this, I think you were the stupidest, the blindest…" Robin glared up at him, and Joker laughed in amusement. "After all of this time…you couldn't even realize what I was doing to 'wittle Starfire," he spoke in baby-talk, condescending and grating. "Through everything that happened, you weren't clairvoyant enough to realize I was beating on your girlfriend!" Joker threw his head back and laughed maniacally.

Robin began thrashing at his restraints, grinding his teeth as Joker continued. "I'm sure that was her biggest disappointment of all…yes, you couldn't stop me from taking over the city, Robin, but I'm sure in her fragile, weak mind, she could have overlooked that. It didn't affect _her, _after all. But this…" he gestured at himself. "This hit home for her. This was something that her dear, all-powerful Robin could have stopped, but sadly…didn't."

"THAT ISN'T TRUE!" Robin screamed, his anger finally overcoming him. "She _knows_ that I would have stopped him if I could have!" Robin gave one final thrust towards Joker,grunting athis immense effort.

"Then…" Joker said, his expression saying that, finally, he had won. "Why didn't you?"

* * *

(Star/X).

"You are very weak," Starfire stated plainly. X looked up at her as they flew through the air, back into the safety of the low-hanging thunderclouds.

He noticed, trying not to smirk, that the electricity was making her hair frizzy. "Afraid I can't do the job?"

Starfire shook her head. "No. I fully believe you can complete this mission, but you do not have the equipment," she said, leading him into her next statement. His eyes widened as he realized her implications.

"We're getting the suit?" Starfire nodded, pleased that he had comprehended this so quickly. She smiled in spite of herself, and for a moment, her eyes glowed again with her old green sheen.

"We are going to Titans Tower."

_

* * *

OK, really fast, reviewer replies:_

_Sasscreech: Thanks! I got a lot of feedback about Raven and Shayera…apparently, they rock together._

_Blue Ten: Ah, my most faithful reviewer. As I said, very sorry for the delay. But, unfortunately, you were reading just a little too much into the 'presence'…that was just the robots. Thanks for the review!_

_Jedi Knight 366: First off, no, I haven't forgotten about Endgame. It's just it's been put to the side for a while. I will finish it…I just don't know when. Again, I have, like, no time. But thanks for reviewing both of my stories, and I hope you liked this chapter. _

_Kikofreako: I don't know if I did that much BB/Rae fluff…I promise, though, if nothing else, there will definitely be some in the epilogue. And a lot of people liked the Shayera/Raven scene…go figure. Thanks for the review!_

KorrianderX'Hal: Well, Star kinda does something in this chapter…I'll see what butt-kicking she and Robin shall do. Please review again!

_Love Angel Monkey: Robin would do that sort of thing…thanks for reviewing!_

_Tigerchic121: I hope the angels sang again at this chapter…I feel so bad for not updating. Please forgive me? Please review?_

_Valda: Thanks for the review man! Catch ya later!_

_Cap'nShort: Don't worry, I can't review to save my life. (Trust me, it's way pathetic.) Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and yes, Shayera rox my sox. _

_Atemu's Lover: That wasn't really soon, was it? Oh well—review soon!_

_CYCLOPTIC NIGHTBAT: A lot of reviewers really liked the Raven/Shayera section. I'm glad I can write something…thanks for reviewing!_

_Robstar4ever: Sorry to wait so long on the update…but I'm glad you like the story. I'm pretty proud of this chapter, actually. Please keep reviewing!_


End file.
